The Ultimate Melee Adventure in Reality
by Link Hunter
Summary: ***FINISHED*** Master Link and the Smashers are sucked into reality. They wreak havoc all around the city, trying to fight and regroup. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
  
After the success of 26 Days in Melee Land, I give to you the sequel!  
  
The Ultimate Melee Adventure in Reality  
  
Prologue  
  
Almost four months have passed since Max had returned from Melee Land. Master Link sat down in his office, wondering what everybody was doing.  
  
Having moved the Smash HQ near a cliff, he had built a large gate within the cliff's rocks, where the Zephyrus was docked.  
  
Master Link reflected upon the events that took place one month ago. He had gained a lot of allies, yet a lot of enemies as well.  
  
Looking out his underground office window to the docking bay, which he had built to match Pirate Isle's underground base, he decided to visit the Smash HQ above.  
  
Inside the Smash HQ, Gilder, Shampoo, Kuno and Vegeta were training and fighting with the Smashers, who seemed to have accepted their presence and, probably, as Super Smash Brothers.  
  
"I keep worrying about Master Link," said Zelda, "He isn't showing up as much as he used to do!"  
  
"He's in the underground base," said Vegeta, "I think he's training down there,"  
  
Master Link walked in, "Hi, guys,"  
  
Everybody fell silent, "Hey, M.L, what's up?" said Gilder.  
  
"M.L, are you okay? We haven't seen you for a while!" said Link.  
  
"Guys, I just needed some time alone down there, okay?" he replied, "You're going to be seeing more of me soon!"  
  
The ground trembled underneath them.  
  
"What was that?" demanded Ganondorf.  
  
Vegeta flew out the window, heading to the top of the HQ to act as a lookout, "Guys, I think we've got a MASSIVE storm heading this way!" he shouted.  
  
"Quick, everybody!" said Master Link, "Into the Underground Base!"  
  
"And in he goes again!" said Kuno, "I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall show you my true power against the forces of nature!"  
  
Shampoo slapped him in the back of his head, "Move! People are behind you!"  
  
"Ow!" he said, walking down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta entered, "This is not a natural storm, Master Link, take a look out of the window!"  
  
He opened the window, and saw the massive black clouds heading their way, turning the trees in its way into ashes.  
  
"There must be something, or someone, behind this storm!" said Master Link.  
  
"Vegeta, let's go!"  
  
Running down the stairs, right behind the Smashers, Vegeta tripped, and Master Link, who was right behind him, tumbled and fell down.  
  
Both Master Link and Vegeta fell down the stairs, knocking everybody on it down with them.  
  
They crashed through the railing, and right onto the deck of the Zephyrus.  
  
"EVERYBODY!" shouted Master Link, "Quick, get in the ship! We are evacuating!"  
  
Vegeta dropped down where the other Smashers are, "Go on, or I'll blast you INTO the ship!"  
  
The Smashers ran as fast as they could when Vegeta started charging up, and he smiled.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bowser, who was the slowest, and fired the shot at him, sending him flying.  
  
Master Link barely had time to dodge the falling Bowser, who landed head- first on deck.  
  
The Smashers entered the ship, and Vegeta sealed the door shut behind them, then joined Master Link.  
  
"We've got no time to open the gates!" shouted Gilder.  
  
A crash was heard above them, and large pieces of rubble crashed down on the base, destroying large parts of it.  
  
"I guess not!" he said, then talked over the intercom, "Everybody, pick a cannon and aim at the gate! We're blowing our way out of here!"  
  
Vegeta shot the ropes which were holding the ship, releasing it.  
  
The Zephyrus was gracefully floating. Gilder turned it sideways to give the cannons the ability to fire at the gate, "ALL CANNONS, FIRE NOW!"  
  
26 cannons were fired at the gate, but didn't cause enough damage.  
  
The roof behind the ship crashed down into the void, and shouts of panic from the Smashers were heard.  
  
"Gilder! Turn the ship to face the door, and fire the Moonstone Cannon!"  
  
"And what will you do?"  
  
"Enhance it!"  
  
Master Link jumped in front of the ship, "MOONSTONE BLAST!"  
  
The Moonstone Cannon fired, and Master Link started performing the Light Blast attack, concentrating his energy and combining it with the cannon's ray.  
  
The gate was blasted away, and Master Link used his remaining strength to teleport back on deck.  
  
"Go now!"  
  
The ship moved forward just as a massive chunk of rubble fell where it was a moment ago.  
  
The Zephyrus exited the cliff, and sailed full speed against the winds which were blowing into the storm.  
  
"M.L, this ship can't hold on much longer!" shouted Gilder.  
  
"Go higher up! The wind can't be much worse than this!"  
  
The ship's altitude was increased, and the wind was not too strong.  
  
"Well, guys. I guess we've made it through the storm!"  
  
"MASTER LINK! THE STORM IS RIGHT BENEATH US NOW!"  
  
"It will pass!"  
  
"No, you don't get it, it's coming upwards, right at us!"  
  
Before Master Link could reply, the storm hit the ship with awesome force, sending it tumbling through the darkness of the storm.  
  
That's it, the prologue is finished! You can expect me to update soon with Chapter 1!  
  
Read and review, people! 


	2. Chapter 1: Melee Maniacs Convention

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smashers.  
  
Chapter 1: Melee Maniacs Convention  
  
"Are you up for this, Max?" said Kira.  
  
"Of course I am! Let's go kick some butt!"  
  
"Hey, guys!" said Sam, who was Max's brother, "I hope I'm not late!"  
  
"Not at all! I was just heading to the finals!"  
  
"Listen, remember that mute girl who used to be seen around school in the past few months? She hasn't been seen by anyone since about a month now!"  
  
"Sam, you worry a lot. She probably just moved away or something!"  
  
The three entered the tournament screen, "Not one more word about Leona!" said Max.  
  
Max smiled at the others, and got up, walking to the Game Cube.  
  
"Guys!" said Kevin, the tournament organizer, "This is the final round! Max vs. myself! The winner gets the grand prize: The Platinum Game Cube!"  
  
Max grinned even more. Platinum or not, he was sure to get it.  
  
Grabbing the controller, he moved the cursor to the empty spot underneath Falco and to the left of Pichu. Kevin picked Captain Falcon, and Max just pressed the A-Button.  
  
The crowd went silent.  
  
The selection was Roy.  
  
The stage was Final Destination.  
  
C. Falcon charged at Roy, using his forward B move. Roy countered it with his down B move, sending C. Falcon flying back.  
  
"You're good, for a beginner!" said Kevin, charging at Roy again.  
  
Max prepared himself for any tactics, to counter the attack. C. Falcon ran it him, and he countered.  
  
C. Falcon didn't attack right away. Instead, he waited a second and attacked, making sure that Roy's counter time was over.  
  
Max groaned as he tried to make his way back on stage. A home-run bat landed, and C. Falcon went to pick it up.  
  
Roy ran straight toward C. Falcon, who started the home-run move, only to dodge it at the last possible moment, leaving C. Falcon open.  
  
C. Falcon was hit away, and was trying to get back up on the stage, but Roy had a Pokéball, and threw it straight at his foe, "Not coming back!"  
  
Captain Falcon was defeated, and Roy was the champion of the tournament.  
  
Max smiled and raised his hand. Kevin slammed the joystick down onto the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Max, "Or else you'd face some dire consequences!"  
  
"You tell him!" shouted his brother, Sam.  
  
Kevin stood in front of Max, "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Hey, Kevin, I'm just saying that...your joypad might not work as good, that's all!"  
  
"You'd better watch your mouth, boy!" said Kevin, poking Max on the chest, hard.  
  
Kevin walked away, "That was rude," said Max.  
  
A few minutes later, they were ready to leave.  
  
Leaving the building with a brand new Game Cube, he looked up at the sky, surprised.  
  
"What's going on here?" said Kira, "The sky was clear a short while ago!"  
  
The sky was dusty, way too dusty for the city.  
  
It was like...they were in the middle of the desert!  
  
From the blackness formed by the sandstorm, the three could see a silhouette. No, several!  
  
"Yo, there!" shouted the stranger, "You'd know better than to walk in this time of night!"  
  
"It's only 6 pm!" replied Max, squinting to see his watch.  
  
"Maybe so, but it sure looks like night to me!"  
  
Max tried backing up, along with Sam and Kira, only to be stopped by the bodies of three very large people.  
  
He was pushed forward, and the leader of the gang spoke, "Now, give me all you've got, and that thing you're carrying, and I'll spare y'all!"  
  
"And if I don't?" said Max, trying to sound tough.  
  
"We'll just have to take it from you!" he turned to face Kira, "You wouldn't want anything...bad happening to her, would you?" he caressed her face, and she slapped his hand away.  
  
He was impressed by her strength, "Maybe someone ought to teach you some manners, girl!"  
  
"Bring it on!" she shouted, "I alone can take on all of you!"  
  
The leader smiled, "I'm Bubba, leader of the Dark Hell Gang. I'll take all you've got, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Max attacked the gangster behind him, flipping him over and slamming him on the ground. Hard.  
  
Kira kicked back, right on the gangster's groin, knocking him out cold.  
  
Two gangsters grabbed Sam and started running off when they were thrown back.  
  
A bright light appeared through the dust, and a familiar voice came, "Let them go,"  
  
Bubba looked at the direction of the noise, "Show yourself, if you dare!"  
  
A silhouette appeared, "Let them go. If you want a fight, you're going to have to pick one with me!"  
  
"Who might you be? Come close enough for me to see your sorry hide!"  
  
He moved in closer, but not close enough for the gangsters to see who he was.  
  
Bubba was pissed off, "That's it, your ass is mine!"  
  
Bubba charged at the mysterious person, only to be knocked back onto his gangster friends.  
  
"That mutha! I'll show him!" shouted Bubba, getting up.  
  
The person ran up to the middle of the circle of gangsters and started attacking them.  
  
First off, the fat gangster tried to use his weight against his attacker, only to get a kick in the face, and a low blow.  
  
The gangster fell back, out cold.  
  
Next were four gangsters who tried to use their numbers against him.  
  
The one on his right got a kick in the face, crushing it. The powerful attacker then backflipped in midair, throwing the gangsters in front of him and behind him unconscious.  
  
Bubba got up behind the attacker, who was facing the last other standing gangster and holding a sword at his throat.  
  
Sensing Bubba behind him, he quickly drew his blaster and aimed it at his head, "Don't move!"  
  
Bubba gulped. This guy was unnaturally good to beat his gang.  
  
"Max, get the hell out of here!" shouted Master Link, now that Max could see him clearly, "I'll meet with you later at the shop around the corner!"  
  
When the three were gone, Master Link looked at Bubba and his henchman, "Since I do believe in a fair fight," he slit the henchman's throat, "I'd love to see what you could do!"  
  
Bubba smiled, and raised his hand.  
  
...and snapped his fingers.  
  
A dozen more gangsters surrounded Master Link, "Let's see how much of a fair fight you could handle!"  
  
Master Link just stood in the alley as the dust was dying down, and a masked figure appeared, his sword unsheathed.  
  
"Unknown Warrior, I can handle this, thank you!"  
  
"Suit yourself," he replied, "I'll be at the coffee shop around the corner!" and walked off.  
  
The thirteen gangsters, including Bubba, were circling around Master Link like lions to their prey, "Time to die!"  
  
Master Link scoffed, "Here goes nothing! LIGHT BLAST!"  
  
The deadly attack knocked all the gangsters off their feet, nearly frying them.  
  
Bubba flew right into the dumpster, which was set on fire right away.  
  
Master Link reformed, and landed on his knees, breathing hard, "If you mess with anybody again, remember that I'm watching you!"  
  
Master Link got up, and started walking to the shop he promised to meet Max and Unknown warrior at.  
  
Unknown to him, someone was watching him with fascination. Someone who was almost surprised by his fighting techniques. Almost.  
  
"Interesting," that person said, "I think I'll have to get to know you better!" 


	3. Chapter 2: A Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my own characters!  
  
I'd like to thank several people: Smoke Rulz, Kigari, Spirit Dragon, Deadly Warrior, Shrtys Sk8er, KittyX Chan, Super Hurricane, Ace Whatever, KirbMasterX, VincentHunter, Silva, and everybody else who has ever reviewed any of my stories! I've reached the 400-review count in 26 Days in Melee Land a few days ago, thanks to everybody who pressed the little button in the bottom left of the page!  
  
Kigari, your 3 reviews were great help! I think I should try and repay you somehow...  
  
Ahem, okay here goes!  
  
Chapter 2: A Meeting  
  
Master Link sat down with Unknown Warrior when Max, Kira and Sam walked in.  
  
"Sit down, Max," said Master Link firmly, "There's a lot of catching up for us to do now that I'm here!"  
  
"I'm sorry. How are you here?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, a strange storm formed near the Smash HQ, and headed right to it, crushing it. Luckily, the Zephyrus was in an underground dock right underneath it. Everybody made it, only barely."  
  
Max looked at him, "What happened?"  
  
"We used all our firepower to blow the mountainside away, and almost failed. Anyway, we moved out and increased our altitude, thinking that we were safe for the time being, when the storm approached us from below, and sucked us in,"  
  
They all stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"The next thing I know, I woke up outside this city, with none of the Smashers or my crew in sight. I don't know where they are at the moment."  
  
Max started remembering the events that took place about a month ago...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exiting the classroom, he saw Sam run toward him and Kira, "Hey, guys!"  
  
"Hey," replied Max, "Sup?"  
  
"Nothing much, actually." He replied, "I'm just heading to lunch!"  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a second!"  
  
A girl walked up to them, looking down, and walked past without even saying a word.  
  
Looking at her, they murmured, "She's a sad case. I heard that an accident left her unable to speak. I really feel for her," said Sam.  
  
"Me, too," said Max, "She has it rough!"  
  
Walking past Kevin and his group, the bully acted like he wasn't looking and bumped into her, knocking her off her feet.  
  
With a silent cry, she fell on her butt, all her schoolwork falling off her hands and scattering on the ground.  
  
"What?" he said to her, "Got nothing to say?"  
  
She looked terrified of this big person standing over her, shouting his head off.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Max, running over, "Take it easy on her!"  
  
Kevin looked at him, "You! What the hell do you want, kid!"  
  
"Let her go!" shouted Max.  
  
Kevin, who was holding her from her hair, let go, and she fell face first on the ground, and crawled away, sobbing.  
  
A teacher stepper in, "What's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing, sir," replied Jason, "I'm just telling Max..."  
  
"Do not cause trouble, Jason, or I will do more than report your actions, and that WILL get you expelled!"  
  
"Is that a threat, Mr. Ford?"  
  
"No, that's a promise!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoa! Did you just say Mr. Ford?" said Master Link.  
  
"Yes, I did," replied Max.  
  
"I knew Mr. Ford," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been dead for ten whole years!"  
  
Max's jaw dropped, "Then you mean that was..."  
  
"Shifter!"  
  
"Oh, my god!" said Kira, "If he's back, then..."  
  
"Yes, Mazada is back. I can feel him!"  
  
"Oh, my god! What should we do now?"  
  
"Max..." said Master Link.  
  
Max jumped up and down around the café, like a maniac, "The demon's here! We're all doomed!"  
  
"Max..." Master Link started to get annoyed.  
  
"What to do? What to do?"  
  
"MAX!!!" Master Link started glowing, and Max shut up.  
  
Master Link looked at everybody, who were staring at him, "Party's over! Eat your food!"  
  
Obediently, they all did.  
  
"Can I have your orders?" the waitress came.  
  
Unknown Warrior, who had lost his costume for a large shirt with the number 26 on it said, "I'm paying this time, so order all you want!"  
  
"I'll take a cheeseburger and a large fries. Some coke with no ice," said Max.  
  
"I'll just have some orange juice," said Sam.  
  
"A chickenburger sounds fine," Kira smiled.  
  
Unknown Warrior spoke up, "I'll take today's special. Give me some water with it,"  
  
They all looked at Master Link, "Well?"  
  
"Is that all you're ordering, guys?"  
  
"Well...yeah,"  
  
"I'll take two double chickenburgers, two cheeseburgers, one extra-large fries and a big glass of coke!"  
  
They all looked at him "You're going to eat all that?"  
  
"Well, ever since I've fallen into that spring, I found that the amount I usually ate didn't satisfy me. I eat much more now,"  
  
"Probably a Saiyan thing, eh?"  
  
Ignoring the last question, Master Link leaned in on the table, and all the others did the same, "Listen, you three," he said, "I need to ask you one thing: Go to school tomorrow like nothing had happened tonight, alright? If Shifter is taking the form of Mr. Ford, and possibly some other teachers and students, then you should be there to prevent anything bad from happening!"  
  
"But, Shifter is real tough to catch, much less stop!"  
  
"Probably so, that's why you should agree on a secret code to say to each other everytime you meet, just to know that the other person is not Shifter!"  
  
Sam gulped, and Master Link looked at him, You've been through much, but it's different this time. This is going to be a piece of cake! Shifter tends to expose himself, since he's not too bright. If he takes on any of your friends' forms, then you could know by asking several questions that you think only your friend would know the answer to,"  
  
"Oh, and about this Leona, I can't help but think that she didn't just disappear for no reason, especially since Shifter was involved. You'd better keep your eyes open, and don't worry, we'll be watching you!"  
  
Max nodded, and started eating.  
  
"How do you think the Smashers will try and go unnoticed?"  
  
"They're smart, for the most part. I guess they can find their way through, especially since they couldn't have went too far. I bet the furthest they could've gone is to the few neighboring cities and towns."  
  
"I'll take care of that, and look for them with the help of my village brothers,"  
  
"They're here, too?"  
  
"They're everywhere, Max," he said.  
  
Right then, a guy wearing a black shirt and jeans approached, "May peace reign on you, I am Unknown Warrior's ally, and brother,"  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Not in your way of understanding. In our village, everybody is everybody else's brother, and we treat each other that way!"  
  
"Oh," was all that Max could say.  
  
"This," Unknown Warrior stood up next to him, "Is Deadly Warrior, one of the finest fighters I have ever laid my eyes on. When the Outcasts attacked us at night, he was the lookout, and he had slain half of them before they even caught a glimpse of him!"  
  
"Wow, that good!" Max was impressed. Deadly Warrior smiled and drew his sword, moving it swiftly on Kira's head, they couldn't even catch what he was doing, "I think your hair looks better like this, Kira,"  
  
Kira gasped as large bits of hair fell off her head, leaving her with short hair that reached only below her neck. Max grinned, thinking she was hotter this way.  
  
Deadly Warrior sheathed his sword, and Unknown Warrior sighed, "He's got a bit of an ego problem, though, and thinks he's Allah's gift to ladies,"  
  
"Impressive," said Master Link, "But in battle, you should cut off heads, not hair."  
  
Deadly Warrior drew a metallic star and threw it at the bar, through a bottle, and hitting the wall behind it.  
  
A bug was impaled between the star and the wall.  
  
"I let you know that I know what to do, and when to do it!"  
  
"What was that?" Master Link got up.  
  
"Whoa!" said Unknown Warrior, standing between them, "We shouldn't be fighting each other!"  
  
"I don't think they will get along anytime soon," said Max.  
  
"Amen!" replied Sam and Kira.  
  
Unknown Warrior threw some money on the table, and walked towards the exit.  
  
The two walked out, and Master Link got up, "Well, I think you ought to go home now. I'll leave now, and I hope to meet you tomorrow!"  
  
"When?" asked Max.  
  
"We'll see..." he replied, and walked out.  
  
Sam picked up the money Unknown Warrior left and pocketed it, and the three of them left.  
  
End of Chapter! Read and Review!  
  
The next chapter might be narrated by Max, a-la 26 Days in Melee Land, as he spends one day in school. 


	4. Chapter 3: Your Typical School Day, NOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Chapter 3: Your Typical School Day, NOT!  
  
(A/N: Good old Max narration! God help us all!)  
  
Note: The Agency, along with Alpha, Delta and Omega, belong to me, not Ace as many previously thought. There, that's settled.  
  
I entered through the school doors, both Sam and Kira with me. I still remember the first day Kira arrived here, she had moved in at an apartment down the road from my place, and visited everyday, whether my parents approved of it or not.  
  
Sam took the first left, heading to his class.  
  
Keeping an eye out for any signs of Mr. Ford or Leona, we headed to our first class: Physics.  
  
Entering the class, we saw several new students. The one which drew my attention was a big girl which seemed familiar for some reason.  
  
She looked at me and smiled, as if we knew each other.  
  
"Hey, Max!"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
She giggled, "After class, meet me in the courts, okay?"  
  
Kira looked at her, "You seem familiar. Who are you?"  
  
"Looking good, Kira. It's too risky to tell you who I am here. I think that I need to tell you in a place that nobody is, which would surely be the school courts, in less than an hour!"  
  
The door opened, and a strange guy with a large cloak and a big hat stepped in, "Good morning," said the familiar voice, "Mr. Physics is kind of sick today, so I'll be taking over today. I am Mr. Mattu,"  
  
"Oh, you must mean Mewtwo!" said Kira.  
  
He looked up, revealing his face, "How could you tell? I was hiding as well as I could!"  
  
"Maybe so, but your tail is showing behind the cloak!"  
  
He looked behind him, and cursed, raising his cloak and fixing it, hiding the tail, then looking back at the students and raising his hands at them, "YOU HAVE SEEN NO TAIL!"  
  
We have seen no tail...we have seen no tail...  
  
The door slammed open, and I snapped out of the trance.  
  
Mewtwo looked at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mr. Ford!  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought I was going to be the one giving this lesson!"  
  
"Well, nobody told me about you!"  
  
Mr. Ford sneered, "Mewtwo!"  
  
"You, too?"  
  
"NO! MEWTWO!"  
  
"Oh, I get it now!"  
  
Mr. Ford changed in front of my eyes, turning into the real form of Shifter!  
  
I sat there, surprised, along with Kira while all the other students ran at the door.  
  
Shifter dodged them, and attacked Mewtwo, who used the psi-powers at him, lifting him up and throwing him at the student desks, and moving him backwards, knocking over all desks in the way.  
  
Alright! A school fight!  
  
Shifter hit the wall, and got up, throwing all the desks away, and charged at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo was rammed into the black board, knocking it off the wall. Lifting up some chalk, he crushed it and blew it at Shifter's face, blinding him.  
  
Shifter grabbed his face in pain, and fell back. Mewtwo jumped up and landed on his stomach, knocking him out of breath.  
  
I then ran out of the classroom, dodging a few flying objects, such as books, pens, and desks.  
  
Jason ran into me, but I rammed him right to the floor, and continued.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered the girl I saw in class, and headed the other way, "Max! We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"You go ahead! I got something I must check out!"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not going without you!"  
  
"Then come on!" I shouted.  
  
We ran side by side, but a large math book was thrown at her, hitting her right on the forehead and knocking her down.  
  
I sat beside her, "Kira! KIRA!"  
  
Suddenly, all the flying objects froze in place, and fell down.  
  
Mewtwo appeared beside me, "Is she okay?"  
  
"Who did this?" I demanded. He looked down, then faced me, "I'm sorry,"  
  
"You...did this?"  
  
"Yes! What would you think would happen if everybody went around saying that Mewtwo was in school today? I had to stop everyone from leaving!"  
  
Mewtwo was attacked by Shifter, and I jumped away.  
  
"GO!" shouted Mewtwo, "I'll save everyone here!"  
  
As I ran, the unconscious bodies were moving on the ground as if a current was pushing them. I dodged a few, and jumped over a few others until I reached the door.  
  
Jumping through it, I landed a rough landing, and rolled over, then got up.  
  
I saw the girl holding a tennis racket, "Hi, Max!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked again.  
  
She only smiled, "Care for a game?" she waved her racket. I chuckled. Inside, all hell was breaking loose and all she wanted to do is play!  
  
I decided to play along, "Sure!"  
  
"Grab a racket!" she said, "And get ready for a beating!"  
  
I just shrugged. I expected to loose anyway, since I know very little about this game, I waved my racket, and she served.  
  
I jumped and sent the ball back, only to see her play it back with incredible ease!  
  
I somehow managed to return the ball again, far from her side of the court, only to see her move in awesome speed and send the ball back, extremely strong!  
  
I held my racket out, and the ball tore through it, right at the door, where Shifter appeared.  
  
The ball hit him in the forehead, knocking him out.  
  
"Very impressive," I said, "Now, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Colleen," she said.  
  
"I used to know someone by that name..." my mind wandered, "Wait, this can't be right! The Colleen I've known was not even human!"  
  
She smiled, "Magic," she said, and light surrounded her. When it disappeared, she was a Yoshi!  
  
"If you're here, then..."  
  
Ace appeared behind me, "Yo!"  
  
"You! I remember you!"  
  
"Good to know that," he said, then turned to Colleen, "We need to get out of here! I think some reinforcements for Shifter are coming as we speak!"  
  
The wall at the far end of the school blew apart, and a large battle tank appeared, "Er, hand over Master Link right away!"  
  
"Uh, okay," said Colleen, rolling her eyes and searching her pockets, "I'm sorry, I don't have him!"  
  
"You'll die for that!" the attacker shouted, and fired a missile right at us.  
  
I closed my eyes, ready for the blast. It wouldn't be too painful, would it?  
  
Instead for getting blown up, the missile exploded in midair.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
"Simple basics of explosives: It hits something, it blows up! I just hit a tennis ball at it!"  
  
"Yeah," said Ace, "Fifty times harder than Anna Kournikova could ever serve!"  
  
The battle tank fired several other missiles, "Block THESE!"  
  
Colleen blocked three, but the others hit.  
  
I felt myself flying above the explosion, along with Ace and Colleen.  
  
Was this the end?  
  
I was too scared, I didn't feel the hand holding me by my shirt until it let go, sending me falling...  
  
I landed a few feet away, on the rooftop of the school!  
  
"Vegeta!" Ace was surprised.  
  
"Who is Mr. Green Guy?" I asked.  
  
"This is Picollo, my ally!"  
  
Mewtwo appeared beside us, "Those guys are from the evil Agency!"  
  
"Their power is incredibly strong, and we can't hope to beat them without more planning and a bit of extra help!" said Picollo.  
  
"SECRET BIO-WEAPON, ATTACK!" shouted Alpha from inside the tank.  
  
A large green...thing appeared.  
  
"What the hell is that?" shouted Colleen.  
  
Vegeta stood his ground, "You guys get the hell out of here! I'll hold him off!"  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Picollo, leading us away.  
  
"Who's that?" I demanded.  
  
"CELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" shouted Vegeta, definitely in pain.  
  
A bright flash appeared, and a roar.  
  
"NO! We can't leave Vegeta!" I shouted.  
  
"If we don't leave, then we'll all suffer the same fate!" Mewtwo spoke into my mind, "Follow me, human!" he commanded, and my feet moved forward, without my control!  
  
As Cell started shooting his projectiles at us, only one thought came into mind: Where the HELL was Sam?  
  
I then saw him cowering in front of a familiar girl. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was.  
  
Leona!  
  
She raised her hands, which were glowing with energy, and zapped Sam.  
  
I blinked, and he was gone. Leona smiled and disappeared.  
  
What the hell was going on here?  
  
The entire school shook like an earthquake was right underneath the school grounds  
  
The walls shattered inwards, and the rooftop was crumbling beneath us!  
  
I shouted as I fell down with the rubble, but my scream was drowned by the screams of all the others.  
  
As I fell into certain death, one thought came over my mind...  
  
"What a school day!"  
  
End of chapter! I hope you liked it!  
  
More action will come soon, so get ready! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Here it is! The next chapter!  
  
Note: This chapter takes place at the exact same time that the school was under attack. I know it has nothing to do with the last chapter, but I've been planning this for far too long! Don't flame! (Remember how all those who played Wind Waker changed their minds after trying it).  
  
Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Master Link was trying to catch up with the real world's news, in a news stand, when he noticed a familiar face on one of the magazines, "Bobbie Jones: The greatest fiction author ever!"  
  
It was Bogey Man! Master Link flipped through the pages of the magazine and found the article.  
  
"Two months since his first book was published, he is the most promising new fiction author the world have ever seen since Stephen King's first book. His style is unique, and his characters are very interesting..."  
  
Master Link skimmed the article, "...he takes bits and pieces from every story imaginable, and puts it all together in a great way. His promise of the next book, is that the main character, called Master, meets a deadly enemy much like himself, in a battle with high stakes. The readers are excited about this since his first book, Unholy Alliances, was a bestseller..."  
  
Master Link was furious, "He's using my life's story to get himself money and fame? I've got to meet him!"  
  
He tossed a little money on the counter and walked out with the magazine folded in his hand.  
  
Outside, he summoned a cab, "TAXI!"  
  
One pulled over, and he got in, "Do you know where this guy lives?"  
  
The driver looked at him, "He lives in the other side of town. It might take us quite some time to reach it!"  
  
Master Link opened the door, "Not if we try some other thing...Let me drive!"  
  
"But...it's against the policy..."  
  
"Screw the policy!" Master Link shouted, throwing a fifty-dollar bill in the driver's lap, "Now, get into the back seat, and let me drive!"  
  
The driver nodded, "Yes, sir!"  
  
Getting into the drivers' seat, Master Link slammed his foot down as hard as he possibly could, moving forward.  
  
A policeman in a motorbike saw him, and started after him.  
  
"Uh, I think you need to slow down," said the driver, a slight tone of panic in his voice, "There's an intersection ahead!"  
  
Master Link only smiled, and kept moving at awesome speed, crossing it without getting hit.  
  
The policeman behind him attempted to do the same thing, only to get hit by a car.  
  
Master Link looked at the rear view mirror, "Give me the directions,"  
  
The driver, whose face was as red as a tomato, was attempting the open the door and jump out, but Master Link locked the doors, "Now, the sooner we get there, the faster you'll be getting rid of me!"  
  
The driver gulped, "Take the next right!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at a large mansion, still speeding.  
  
Master Link grinned when he saw a large circle filled with flowers and a fountain right in front of the entrance.  
  
As if sensing what Master Link was about to do, the driver gulped, "I think this place was made so you should circle around to the door, don't you?"  
  
"The shortest distance between two points," said Master Link, "Is a straight line! BRACE YOURSELF!"  
  
The car hit the curb and went up, then landed right on top of a marble statue in the middle of the fountain. You can guess what happened.  
  
Master Link kicked the door open and jumped out into the fountain, and made his way to the door.  
  
A huge guy slammed it open and charged at Master Link, who dodged him and grabbed him by the back of the neck, paralyzing him and dragging him along.  
  
"Where's your boss?" he asked the French maid, who just ran away.  
  
Master Link rolled his eyes and looked around the finely furnished room, then continued walking, "God, I hate showoffs!"  
  
Getting up the stairs, he heard a voice coming from one of the rooms upstairs...like someone was talking.  
  
He slammed the door open, and saw Bogey Man talking on the phone.  
  
Looking up, Bogey Man's jaw dropped, and so did the phone handle.  
  
Master Link stepped forward and picked up the receiver, "He'll call you back," then hung up.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" said Bogey Man, trying to hide the fear he feels inside.  
  
"So, you've been using me like your own fictional hero? I could kill you for that!"  
  
Bogey Man gulped, and looked at the bodyguard, still in Master Link's grasp, "You're fired!"  
  
"Sucks for you," said Master Link, throwing him out the window, then walked up to Bogey Man with a deadly silence.  
  
Bogey Man started wetting his pants, and Master Link smiled.  
  
"...but I'm not, and do you know why?"  
  
Bogey Man shook his head no.  
  
"Because I need you alive for now...there are a few things you could help doing!"  
  
Bogey Man got a bit of courage back, "Why should I?" he asked heatedly, "The last time I did, Kat died!"  
  
Master Link was drawn back, "You aren't blaming me for it. Are you?"  
  
"Damn right I am! You and your crazy stunts! Not only did you kill her, but you risked the lives of everybody around you just to let Mazada and his minions fall into your trap! If I remember correctly, many people have died because of you!"  
  
Master Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
He didn't see Bogey Man for four months and now that he did, Bogey Man was throwing all the blame on him.  
  
"Bogey Man, things got out of hand, and you know that! I could have never expected Mazada to get that much allies in such a short time!"  
  
"Excuses, as usual! Nothing is ever your fault, is it?"  
  
"Listen..."  
  
"No, you listen, get out of my house! If you don't I'll call the cops!"  
  
"If you do call them, I'll give them a case worth investigating, when they find your burnt body in your office!"  
  
Bogey Man gulped, "Get out..."  
  
Master Link looked down, and nodded, then left.  
  
Bogey Man burst into tears he had held inside for as long as he could.  
  
Kat's death is his fault, he thought.  
  
Master Link walked down the stairs and straight to the door, shooting an energy ball at it, blowing it up and walking through. He never remembered himself being this mad before, and it was all because of one sidekick gone rich and famous!  
  
Master Link stood on a balcony overlooking the garden, holding on to the rail, which was cracking in his hands.  
  
Bogey Man stopped a few feet behind him, "I'm sorry, man," he said.  
  
Master Link, still looking down, replied, "It's okay. You're probably right anyway..."  
  
"You've been trying to destroy a great evil, and you didn't expect anything like that to happen. It's not your fault. After all, you did defeat him in the end,"  
  
Master Link turned around, leaning against the rail, "I've come here about that...Mazada's back, and I've got no idea what he's up to this time!"  
  
"Oh, I need to get a pen and paper!"  
  
"Bogey Man, I'm going to have to ask you to stop writing!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"There are a few things the people of this world should never know about, and this is one of them!"  
  
"But I've already told the public about a few of my future plans!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A story called Twenty Six Days in Melee Land. I should've started writing it by now,"  
  
"God damn it! Bogey Man, you know what would happen if you actually write that book? No, I bet you don't! It's too risky for you to write it!"  
  
"They expect it, M.L!"  
  
"Then..." he looked deep in thought, "I'll write it! Besides, your stories suck! I bet I can change that, under your pen name!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I can and I will, and this is not the time to talk about this, we've got an enemy to destroy!"  
  
"Then I'm just going to go get a piece of paper, and a pen..."  
  
"NO! Just get the car keys!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, the car keys are in the garage,"  
  
They opened the door, and Master Link whistled, "A Lamborghini Diablo!"  
  
Bogey Man grabbed the keys and opened the driver's door.  
  
"Move over," said Master Link, "We're heading to get Max from school!"  
  
"With a Lamborghini?"  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
Master Link turned the engine, and hit the gas.  
  
The car crashed through the garage door, and out onto the street, skidding.  
  
"I love this!" shouted Master Link, driving like a maniac.  
  
"You know, you could go to that website about how to drive, it was in the Trey Show before they banned it,"  
  
"The Trey Show?"  
  
"The Trey Internet Information Show, actually. They banned it after he taught little kids how to get the internet servers to crash, therefore the whole internet collapsed and was rebuilt from scratch!"  
  
"So I take it Host and Trey are here somewhere?"  
  
"I had dinner with them the other night," said Bogey Man, "They're as famous as I am,"  
  
"At least they used their own ideas, not stole another person's life story!"  
  
Bogey Man shrugged.  
  
Master Link pulled over at the school, and kicked the door open.  
  
"My car!"  
  
Bogey Man's pleas were ignored as Master Link looked at the demolished school.  
  
A cop stopped them, "I'm sorry, you can't pass this line.  
  
Master Link shrugged and walked away.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Bogey Man.  
  
"It looks like someone beat us to them, and I'm sure it wasn't Mazada!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now we have to find any clues as to where they would be," said Master Link, Excuse me, officer, what exactly happened here?"  
  
"The most peculiar thing," he said, "But I'm not authorized to tell you about it...City's safety and all that! Hey, aren't you Bobbie Jones? The famous author! My kid loves your books!"  
  
Master Link groaned, "Let's get out of here! I'm sure we can find what we need to know somewhere else!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"With a little help, we might be able to hack into the computer files of the police department and find out exactly what happened here,"  
  
"Did someone say hack?"  
  
Trey appeared in front of them, "Just tell me what you need, and I'll get it right to you!"  
  
Master Link told him, and Trey pulled out a laptop and started clicking away.  
  
Master Link and Bogey Man stared at the screen, trying to keep up with what he was doing.  
  
"Eureka!" he shouted, and turned the laptop so they could see.  
  
"Well, according to the reports, a battle tank attacked the school from the end of the tennis court, demolishing it. The weird part, however, is that one of the missiles seem to have bounded back off something, as if they were playing...tennis!"  
  
"That would be Colleen!"  
  
Ace appeared, and the human Colleen behind him.  
  
"What happened to everybody?" asked Master Link.  
  
"They were cleared thanks to Mewtwo's telekinetic powers. It was Alpha in the tank, and I think Vegeta was killed by a freak called Cell. Another freak called Piccolo helped us get out of there!"  
  
"Where's Max? Where's Kira?"  
  
"They're in the hospital," said Ace, "Barely alive. I think you ought to try using your healing powers on them,"  
  
"You know I don't have any healing powers, even though I know of some people who do!"  
  
Ace nodded.  
  
"I'll get right onto it," said Master Link, closing his eyes and concentrating.  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
I know it isn't much, but something is boiling under the surface, and soon enough you'll find out why I chose to let this story take this course (Once again, I've got it all planned out)  
  
Read and Review, people! 


	6. Chapter 5: Hospital Emergencies

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Chapter 5: Hospital Emergencies  
  
(Sorry about the explicit language, but hey, they're all gangsters)  
  
Bubba rang a bell of an apartment, and the window above him opened, "What the f*** do you and your motherf*****s want this time? You know I have a ton of s*** to take care of!"  
  
"Yo, Grandma, it's me, Bubba! I needa talk to ya!" he looked at his other gangsters, "She's a b**** sometimes, ya know?"  
  
"I heard that, and it's you who's the motha*****g b****! Don't let me get you down to the drycleaner again!"  
  
"Juz let us in!"  
  
The door lock opened, and Bubba pushed it in and entered.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, he was greeted with a pan on the face, "Ugh!"  
  
He fell back down the stairs, knocking the other gangsters down as he went.  
  
Grandma Gangster stood on the top of the stairs and spat down at them, "When you b****es get back up, come up, I've got to have a word with you!"  
  
She stormed back into her apartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
On the landing of the stairs, Bubba groaned and tried to get up, Got off me ya f****t!"  
  
Bubba limped back up, massaging his bleeding nose, "B**** is tougher than she looks!"  
  
He entered the apartment, and told the other gangsters to wait.  
  
Inside, he went to the kitchen, where Grandma Gangster usually stayed.  
  
"How are you holding up, Bubba?"  
  
"You hit me!" he complained, "You f***ing hit me! In the nose!"  
  
"It looks like it always did to me! Anyway, I have something important to tell you!"  
  
Bubba sat down, curious.  
  
"Here, do you want a cake?" she said. Bubba took one and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
He looked up, "You know...this cake...it tastes...kinda funny,"  
  
Grandma Gangster smiled, "Oh, that's because I dumped a fat sack of reefer in the mix. Thought it would spice up the batch."  
  
"Really? What's Reefer?"  
  
"About 800 bucks an once."  
  
Bubba raised an eyebrow, and swallowed the cake, "It's good!"  
  
She sat in front of him, "Listen, Bubba. What I'm about to tell you is beyond anything you have ever even imagined was true: Remember when I told you there were different worlds out there?"  
  
"Like Jet Li's The One?"  
  
"It's something like that, but still it's different. Not every world is similar to our so called real world, if it's even real sometimes. My sources tell me that there are a few otherworldly things that have arrived here lately, which is not a good sign."  
  
Bubba leaned forward, "I think I've seen one the other night! I thought he was from our rivals, the Nightmare Hounds Gang,"  
  
"He was a human?"  
  
"He looks like one. He can emit energy and turn into light. He's killed all the people with me. I'm surprised I'm still alive!"  
  
"Listen, Bubba, everything you've ever thought fictional: movies, books, video games, everything! Even what you've imagined and never told anyone about, exists in a certain universe we can never reach. I believe you might find some fictional characters wandering around the streets, but since I don't know if they're good or evil, you have to keep an eye out for anyone of them."  
  
Bubba nodded.  
  
"You need to go back to being a gangster, and once you find any sign of anyone, report back to me immediately!"  
  
"Yes, Grandma!" he got up and left.  
  
"Oh. And Bubba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try not to cuss so much?"  
  
Bubba opened his mouth, about to say something, but couldn't think up anything to say. He walked out and shut the door.  
  
Grandma Gangster shook her head, "I just pray your recklessness doesn't catch up with you!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time, Master Link was in the hospital room, standing between Max and Kira's beds, "Why? Who would have done anything like this to you?"  
  
The doctor opened the door, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours end in a few minutes."  
  
Master Link nodded, "I won't take much longer,"  
  
Having contacted several allies earlier, he had to go to the arranged place to meet them.  
  
He left the room, and bumped into a familiar looking doctor, "Doctor Mario! What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"Excuse-a me, M.L, I am needed in-a the operations room right away!"  
  
"Operations room?" Master Link was shocked.  
  
"Yes, a gunshot wound in the liver! I need to take it out!"  
  
"Doctor, do you even know where the liver is?"  
  
"Why, yes! It's-a right here!" he pointed at his side, "And there's-a another one on my other side!"  
  
"Those are the kidneys, not the liver!" Master Link rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well...I'll go to the human anatomy FAQs!"  
  
Master Link sweatdropped, and Dr. Mario left, "Sorry! Catch-a you later! I got-a lives to save!"  
  
"God help the residents of this town!" said Master Link.  
  
He left the hospital into the pouring rain, walking down the road.  
  
Someone watched him coming closer to the place they were hiding, and got out into the open.  
  
Master Link stopped when he saw the girl in front of him, "Who are you?"  
  
A sense of foreboding hung in the air as the two stood facing each other silently.  
  
Lightning struck in the distance, but none of them flinched.  
  
"Master Link," she said, "Finally I'll get my revenge!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
She looked at him, "Don't tell me you don't remember! You're the one who destroyed my home!"  
  
"Whoa! I think there's some sort of mistake here! I never did such a thing!"  
  
"Master Link is the one who did it! I'll kill him!"  
  
"I am Master Link, and I tell you, I never destroyed anything!" he shouted.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Why would I destroy..."  
  
"SILENCE! I will avenge my family, my friends, my PLANET!"  
  
"Girl, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think you should tell me exactly what happened. I could help you!"  
  
"CAN YOU HELP ME RESTORE MY PLANET? NO! I THOUGHT NOT!"  
  
Master Link sighed, "I've got more important matters to tend to!" and walked past.  
  
"You dare mock me!"  
  
"Listen, girl! I never destroyed a planet, and if I did, I would sure have remembered something like that!"  
  
"I have a name! It's Leona!"  
  
Master Link froze in his tracks, "Leona?" and turned around to face her.  
  
"You...knew of me?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Do you know anyone called Max?"  
  
"He was the only person who was actually nice to me in school, before I kinda dropped out. Do you know him?"  
  
"He's in the hospital...the entire school collapsed!"  
  
"You BASTARD!" she shouted, "I bet you did it!"  
  
" I didn't do anything like that!"  
  
"Enough talk! Feel my rage! LIGHT BLAST!"  
  
"Wha--?!?!?!"  
  
Master Link never expected her to use his own finishing move against him. He was trapped in the light, screaming in pain as it intensified around him, burning him.  
  
Then the blast came, and Master Link felt himself being ripped apart. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, both Master Link and Leona fell on the ground.  
  
Master Link managed to look up at Leona, who had fell as well. A silhouette of a girl appeared, "Good job, Leona!"  
  
"C-c-Critic!"  
  
She smiled, "Maybe I look that way, but it was because of you!" She kicked him in the face.  
  
"I am Mazada, and because you've destroyed me after I bound myself to the gauntlet, I took over the body of the last person who had it on!"  
  
"You...bastard!" said Master Link.  
  
Mazada kicked him again, "I ought to kill you right now, but I've got a more important thing to do. Thanks for giving me the whereabouts of Max! I'll let you live to see what happens to this world!"  
  
Master Link closed his eyes, and remained motionless.  
  
Mazada and Leona stormed through the hospital, pushing everybody away. A mobile bed was in their way, and they turned it over.  
  
Reaching the nurse's desk, Mazada grabbed the 19 year old nurse by the collar, "Where's Max?"  
  
"W-which one?"  
  
Mazada looked at Leona, then back at the nurse.  
  
Leona smiled, "Let me handle this,"  
  
She looked at the nurse, reading her name tag, "Jasmine, if you want to live, tell us where the extensive care section is!"  
  
"Promise not to hurt anyone?"  
  
"Oh, there is but two people we want, and we'll keep them alive for as long as we are in hospital grounds!"  
  
Dr. Mario looked from the corner, "Mamma-mia!" and ran to the extensive care section.  
  
"It's that way," said Jasmine, pointing to the corridor behind the desk, and to the left.  
  
"Thanks!" said Leona coldly, and lead the way.  
  
The two arrived to the door of the extensive care room, and slammed it open, "Max, remember me?" said Leona, looking through the sheet of patients' names until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Alright, it's the fourth and fifth beds to the right!"  
  
Mazada nodded, and quietly stepped up to those beds, "Shhh! Hospital!"  
  
She reached the beds, and pulled the curtains to find...  
Nothing.  
  
"Curses!" she shouted, "Someone's got them out! Whoever it is, he couldn't have gotten too far! Let's catch them!"  
  
The two girls ran out.  
  
The sheets under the bed were thrown open, and Dr. Mario rolled over, "Close call! Max, you can come out now!"  
  
Max and Kira got out from under the two beds, and looked at him, "Now what?"  
  
"We need-a to get you two out of this place!"  
  
"If we even set foot outside, they will be right on us!"  
  
"Who said you need to get out on foot?" came a voice from the window.  
  
"Who? Gilder?"  
  
"Come on, hop on the flying boat! I'll get you out of here!"  
  
The three started getting on. First Kira, then Max.  
  
A loud smash was heard outside the room, "They're-a coming back!" said Dr. Mario, "Go!"  
  
"Don't give us that self-sacrifice crap! Hang on!" shouted Gilder, throwing a rope at him.  
  
Dr. Mario refused to take it, "No,"  
  
Gilder closed in, "It's not your call! Kira, take the controls!"  
  
Gilder and Max grabbed both arms of the Doctor while Kira moved away.  
  
Dr. Mario was on board.  
  
Looking down, Max saw Mazada and Leona staring up at them from the hospital window, then leaving.  
  
End of Chapter! I hope y'all liked it! The next chapter will bring more action, suspense, and revelations. 


	7. Chapter 6: Beginning of a New Hunt

Disclaimer: Do I really have to waste my breath on it every chapter?  
  
Chapter 6: Beginning of a New Hunt  
  
In the outskirts of the city, a large portal opened, and several people walked out.  
  
As the light died down, it became clear who they were:  
  
Smoke Rulz, Shrtys Sk8er, Spirit Dragon, Super Hurricane and Avlis.  
  
"Hey, isn't Master Link supposed to meet us here?" asked Shrtys Sk8er.  
  
"This is very disturbing," said Smoke Rulz, "He is always on time for...everything!"  
  
"I've got a reading!" said Super Hurricane, "The power level coming from that city is over the edge, I'd say something big is going on!"  
  
"Well, I think we should investigate!" said Super Hurricane.  
  
"Let's split up! We will cover more ground that way, and we'll meet at the mountain on the other end of town!" Avlis pointed beyond the city, at the mountain.  
  
"I can't help but sense some foreboding!"  
  
They moved in, but nobody noticed the flying boat hiding above the rainy clouds.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a secret building, Alpha, Delta and Omega walked into the meeting room.  
  
"Alpha," said Omega, "What in the world have you done this morning?"  
  
"I was removing a potential threat to this world!"  
  
"By opening fire on an entire school, tearing it down?"  
  
"Accidents DO happen!" said Alpha, "Or did you not realize that fact of life yet, kid?"  
  
Omega looked at Alpha, furious. " You lied!"  
  
"No, I only bent the truth!"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't do that to the Agency!"  
  
"We ARE the Agency, Omega! We are here to make sure nobody as powerful as your friend gets to the real world...at any cost!"  
  
"Even if it means destroying an entire school?"  
  
"Even if it means destroying the whole city! Do you know what Master Link brought into this world when he first came? He might not know it yet, but there are several threats to this world we must destroy!"  
  
"I won't help you then!" said Omega.  
  
"I won't stop you then. You know the way out, don't you?"  
  
Omega walked out.  
  
"YOU'RE FIRED! Don't even think of coming back here!"  
  
From behind a curtain, Cell emerged, holding a tied up Vegeta, "Should I go after the other fool as well?"  
  
"No," replied Alpha, "He chose his side, and he will die with his new allies!"  
  
Outside, Omega walked down the street, only to be stopped by a large guy who showed him a hidden gun, "Come with me!"  
  
Omega rolled his eyes, "No, I won't," he pulled out a laser pistol and shot him with it, then walked away.  
  
The gangster looked down in shock at his pierced stomach, and fell over.  
  
Omega looked behind him as a crowd began to form around the fallen gangster.  
  
He smiled and left the scene.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link opened his eyes and got up from the bed he was on, looking around.  
  
He got out of bed, and put his clothes on, "Where am I?"  
  
He left the room, and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't leave?"  
  
"No, Dad would want me to keep an eye on him until he's awake!"  
  
Master Link moved slowly toward the door, and opened it.  
  
Two young girls turned around to face him, and gasped.  
  
"Master Link! You're fully healed!"  
  
"Thank you for your help, though," he said, "I overheard you talking about someone. Your father?"  
  
The blue haired girl nodded, "Yes, you should know him. Vegeta!"  
  
"Her grandfather, actually," said the other one.  
  
Master Link looked at the two girls, dumbstruck, "But it can't be! He doesn't look that old!"  
  
"We're Saiyans. We don't grow old as fast as normal humans!"  
  
Master Link only nodded.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Vegeta's granddaughter, "This is Pan..."  
  
"Pan? As in Peter Pan?" he snickered, and started gulping down a glass of water.  
  
"...and I'm Bra."  
  
Master Link choked, "WHAT?"  
  
"Well, Saiyan names ARE different than human names. What kind of name is Master Link anyway?"  
  
"A name I gave myself!"  
  
"Oh, and what's your real name?"  
  
(classified information)  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Who brought me here anyway?" asked Master Link.  
  
"Piccolo did. He found you lying in the street, and brought you back here!"  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo walked in, "Yes, I am Piccolo,"  
  
"And how do you know Vegeta?"  
  
"It's a long story. I think I can tell you some other time!"  
  
"Okay, so where is Vegeta?"  
  
Piccolo looked down, "Cell got him!"  
  
"Cell? THAT Cell?"  
  
"Yes, he has formed an alliance with Alpha!"  
  
"This is bad. Leona with Mazada, and this freak with Alpha?"  
  
"So what are you planning to do?" asked Pan.  
  
"Listen, since we don't know where anybody is, we will have to search all over town! If any of you find anything, bring them down to this place!"  
  
"Alright...let's see, Dr. Mario was in the hospital, so I think I should go there. If I were a Smasher, where would I be?"  
  
"I think we could find Yoshi, Bowser, and the rest of the non-human Smashers in one place!" said Piccolo.  
  
"Where?" asked Bra.  
  
"The zoo!"  
  
"I'll take care of that!" said Piccolo, walking out.  
  
"Well, that takes care of a large part of the Smashers. I wonder where we could find the others?" said Master Link.  
  
"I would find the three swordsmen in the Annual Medieval Festival. It's on as we speak!" said Mewtwo.  
  
"You found him!" Master Link exclaimed, "That would make finding the rest of the Smashers a lot easier!"  
  
"Yes, but I don't suggest you go to the hospital, because Dr. Mario is no longer there!"  
  
"Where is he then?"  
  
"I don't know, but I feel he's safe!"  
  
"That's good to hear. Where can we find the two princesses?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Mewtwo, "Are there any elegant houses in this place?"  
  
"The only one I know about is Bogey Man's," said Master Link, walking out, "God, I hope they're NOT there, for his sake!"  
  
Mewtwo looked at the two girls, "Okay, now you must go get the three swordsmen. Do you need any extra help?"  
  
"That might be useful," they replied.  
  
Within minutes, Mewtwo was back in his long coat, careful not to expose his tail.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The three of them headed to the Annual Medieval Festival  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside a secret lair, Mazada and Leona looked at a tied up Sam.  
  
Mazada laughed, "Don't worry, human! I won't hurt you, at least, not until Max is within our grasp!"  
  
Leona sighed.  
  
"Leona, I sense a bit of weakness growing in you. May I ask what you're thinking?"  
  
"Since my planet was destroyed, I needed someone to throw the blame on. Now that I've confronted Master Link, I have a feeling he was saying the truth!"  
  
Mazada's eyes glowed with anger, "You don't even know that person. He's very manipulative and can twist any human mind without blinking! He's heartless!"  
  
Leona nodded, "You might be right, but...isn't this his friend?" she pointed at Sam.  
  
"He's a mere pawn!" replied Mazada, "I need him to get to Max, who is the key to defeating Master Link, and bringing upon his world what he brought upon yours! Isn't that what you've hoped for?"  
  
Leona stood by Sam, and with one pull on the ropes, they snapped, "No, Mazada. From now on, I'm going to find who destroyed my planet on my own!"  
  
She grabbed Sam, and jumped away.  
  
Mazada was furious, "You're no better than the real Master Link! Nevermind, I will be able to defeat him on my own, then come after you!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah and Aluria watched as Leona jumped from the top floor of the apartment, and landed in front of them, "Do you know this guy?"  
  
The two balancekeepers stood there, dumbstruck.  
  
"I guess not," she leaned forward to jump.  
  
"Yes, we do know him!" said Aluria.  
  
"Wait a minute, I feel a lot of power in you!" said Sarah.  
  
"Well, Mazada is in there, in human form, and he wanted to use this kid to lure some of your friends to their dooms. Take him somewhere safe,"  
  
"Are you not going to help us?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I've helped you enough by saving the kid. Now, I have a score to settle elsewhere!"  
  
With that, Leona left.  
  
"Let's try taking on Mazada ourselves, since he's in human form, we might be able to beat him!" said Aluria, drawing her sword.  
  
"I don't think we should risk it. If he's even half as strong as he used to be, we don't stand a chance. We should look for Master Link!"  
  
Sam looked at them, "Where's Max?"  
  
"He's okay. Trust me," Sarah smiled, and he looked at her.  
  
The three of them walked away, searching for Master Link.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this marks the end of the chapter! Read and review!  
  
Oh, I know that this chapter might have very little action, but it's all building under the surface. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Showdown – Part 1

Disclaimer: ...  
  
Chapter 7: The Showdown - Part 1  
  
In front of Bogey Man's mansion, Master Link stood, looking around for anything that might seem out of the ordinary.  
  
After a while of observing the place, he walked toward it.  
  
Inside, he slammed the office door, "BOGEY MAN!"  
  
He was sitting down behind the desk, while Peach and Zelda were sitting on the other side, facing him.  
  
"Oh, Master Link!" Bogey Man got up, "I wasn't expecting you!"  
  
Master Link turned to face the two princesses, "How did you end up with a sorry excuse of a human being like this?"  
  
"Uh, M.L, I found them badly injured a couple of days ago. They were unconscious in the backyard,"  
  
Master Link raised an eyebrow, "Then maybe you're not so bad after all! Either way, I'm going to have to take them both out of here!"  
  
"You can use my truck. It's over by the side of the house...Hey, guys! WAIT UP!"  
  
They got in the car, Master Link in the driver's seat, "So, where are we heading to anyway?" asked Zelda.  
  
"A meeting place!"  
  
With that, they were off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Annual Medieval Festival, Pan, Bra and Mewtwo walked slowly, afraid to be recognized.  
  
Mewtwo looked around, "There's no sign of any of them! Just a lot of fat men trying to act like knights!"  
  
A large "knight" with pizza leftovers on his moustache stood up above the crowd, "Knights of the New Republic! Our time has finally come to take over this city!"  
  
"All hail Arthur!" the knight impersonators yelled.  
  
Arthur, as it turned out, was the fat pizza knight guy, and he looked right at Mewtwo, "It appears that we have some intruders! ATTACK THE OUTSIDERS!"  
  
Everybody surrounded Mewtwo, Pan and Bra.  
  
"Great, now what?" demanded Pan.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't hold them all off, even with my power!"  
  
Arthur smiled, "ATTACK!"  
  
The fat men in the back charged, making the ones in front lose their balance and fall.  
  
"Gah! You idiots!" shouted Arthur.  
  
"Guys, this way!"  
  
Mewtwo looked at the source of the voice, and found the three swordsmen standing beyond the knights, who were getting back up.  
  
Mewtwo used his psi power to lift the three of them up and away from the knights, and landed right next to Marth.  
  
"Still amazing, Mewtwo," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Marth!" said Mewtwo, panting.  
  
The knights were attacking, "How dare you try to foil our plans?"  
  
They threw a net, which landed a few feet away from the swordsmen.  
  
Link fell back, laughing.  
  
The knights were still charging.  
  
"Guys, I don't think it would be a good idea to fight! There are hundreds of them!"  
  
"Leave this to me!" shouted Roy, stepping forward, and slashing the net with his sword, setting it ablaze.  
  
The flames spread out extremely fast, acting like a wall between them and the knights.  
  
"Impressive!" shouted Bra, "You should teach me that sometime!"  
  
Roy blushed, "Uh, sure!"  
  
"Let the people know that those two have officially got feelings for one another!" said Mewtwo.  
  
"MEWTWO!" they both shouted, angry.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is the sign we've been waiting for!" said Alpha, "Let's get them!"  
  
He moved the battle tank forward, firing a shot at the crowd.  
  
The knights scattered, and Alpha smiled.  
  
"Oh, crud!" shouted Mewtwo, "That's the one who got Vegeta!"  
  
Bra was furious, "He...is the one?"  
  
Piccolo, and all the non-human Smashers appeared behind them, "Alpha!"  
  
"Don't forget me!" shouted Delta, moving another tank right next to Alpha's.  
  
"Cell, attack!"  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
Cell jumped out of the tank, and landed in front of the wall of flames, then walked through it.  
  
"It can't be!" shouted Roy.  
  
"Guys, we're no match for him, especially since he's got backup!" Piccolo pointed at the two tanks.  
  
Alpha smiled, and activated a crane that came out of the tank.  
  
On it...a very beaten up Vegeta looked at his friends, and his eyes froze on Bra.  
  
"No..." he said, a little louder than a whisper.  
  
Pan and Bra looked at him, furious, then at Cell.  
  
Cell stepped forward, "What's the matter?" he said to all of them, who were backing up with every step he took.  
  
"Pan! Bra! Back up!" shouted Piccolo, "He will kill you!"  
  
Cell dashed past them, and grabbed Piccolo instead, "You! I'll kill you!"  
  
"Not on my clock!" shouted Bra.  
  
"Guys, something is happening to the girls, and I'm not sure what!" shouted Mewtwo.  
  
Both Pan and Bra started emitting golden energy, and their hair color turned golden as well!  
  
"Wow!" everybody exclaimed.  
  
"You take grandfather, resurrect a villain, and try to wipe us out! I'll show you!"  
  
Pan and Bra charged the two tanks, flipping them over with one hand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link swerved the car around, and drove through a backyard.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"I detected increased energy levels coming from around here! This can't be good!"  
  
He pulled over, and a battle tank landed upside down in front of him, "Well, maybe it is good!"  
  
Everybody got out of the car, and saw both Super Saiyan girls beating up Alpha and Delta.  
  
"I never knew they had it in them!"  
  
"Hi, Master Link!" said Pan, "I hope you don't mind leftovers!"  
  
"Actually, there's fresh competition!"  
  
Mazada in Critic's body landed in front of the two girls, "Not even you can beat me in this state!"  
  
Vegeta was pulled away from the demolished tank, "I can't believe my eyes!" he said to Bra.  
  
All 26 Smashers gathered up, watching.  
  
"This is-a very good show, I-a say!" said Mario.  
  
"I-a go bring the popcorn, then!" said Luigi, running.  
  
Cell turned to face Mazada, "Another one?"  
  
Leona appeared next to Mazada, a gun pointed at Master Link.  
  
"So, Leona, you've finally decided to join me?"  
  
"Think again, buster!" she said, and fired.  
  
The bullet went past Master Link's shoulder, right to Delta's head.  
  
Delta fell down, dropping his sword.  
  
Cell was furious, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Pan and Bra guided the Smashers and everyone else away, "Let's go! This will be messy!"  
  
Master Link, Alpha, Mazada, Leona and Cell stood facing one another.  
  
"Guys, I suggest you get everybody out of town!" shouted Master Link, and Mewtwo nodded, "We'll work on it!"  
  
Smoke Rulz, Shrtys Sk8er, Spirit Dragon, Super Hurricane and Avlis landed by Master Link.  
  
"About time you showed up, guys!" he said, "The show's almost starting!"  
  
A blast went overhead, and everybody ducked.  
  
The Agency people were firing at them, while from the other side the nomads were approaching.  
  
Mazada ran off, "I'll meet you again!"  
  
Cell was hit by the agency people, and fell down.  
  
He looked at his wounds and yelled in pain.  
  
"You idiots!" Alpha shouted, "You've hit Cell!" he shot the person who shot Cell.  
  
"Master Link!"  
  
Master Link turned to the source of the voice, and found Bubba with a few of his gangsters, "Come with us!"  
  
"What? Get out of here! It's not a place for you!"  
  
"Come, I have things you should know about!"  
  
Master Link and the other authors went after Bubba.  
  
Leona tried flying up, but was caught in the crossfire. She shouted as she fell back on the ground.  
  
Master Link turned around, "Leona!"  
  
He ran back.  
  
"Master Link! NO!" shouted the authors.  
  
Master Link ran past the arrows and the lasers shooting back and forth between the nomads and the Agency people, and dived next to Leona.  
  
She turned to face him, "You...Why did you come back?"  
  
Shots were flying overhead, but it didn't affect them anymore.  
  
"I came back to save you!"  
  
"After I've nearly killed you the other night..."  
  
"Don't talk. We need to get you out of here!"  
  
She smiled, and put her hand on his cheek.  
  
They looked at each other, and Master Link started getting up, helping her up.  
  
The wound on her leg made it hard for her to walk.  
  
"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" shouted an Agency soldier.  
  
"Stop! Bas!" shouted Unknown Warrior.  
  
"Oh, come on! We've got to kill those Agency suckers!" said Deadly Warrior.  
  
The two people in between slowly walked out.  
  
Alpha looked at the guy furiously, "You! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"But sir, you gave specific orders to destroy any menace to this city!"  
  
"Yes! Kill him, he's the menace!" he pointed at Master Link.  
  
The guy took off his helmet, revealing his face.  
  
"Omega?"  
  
Omega shot Alpha with the laser gun several times.  
  
"Omega...you...lied!"  
  
"I didn't lie, I just bent the truth!"  
  
Omega threw his gun aside, and ran straight to Master Link.  
  
Unknown Warrior left his position, and headed to Master Link as well.  
  
"That should give Alpha a slow, painful death!" said Omega.  
  
"Serves him right!" said Unknown Warrior.  
  
Master Link just nodded, and carried Leona out of the place.  
  
The nomads and the Agency guys opened fire at each other once again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Impressive scene, Master Link!" shouted Mazada, "But soon, you'll join each other...in DEATH!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this marks the end of the chapter!  
  
The next one will be even more dramatic than this one.  
  
Since you've read the whole thing, spend a couple of more minutes (or hours, depending on who you are) reviewing!  
  
PS: Don't worry if your reviews are too long! Be tasteful! 


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, DBZ, SoA, Ranma ½ or any other copyrighted stuff.  
  
Chapter 8: Confessions  
  
After Bubba had saved everybody from the renaissance festival-turned evil- turned battlefield, he led them back to his hideout.  
  
Walking into the room, he saw all the authors but Master Link scattered around the room, silent.  
  
Shrtys Sk8er broke the silence, "Why did you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Do...what?" Bubba looked at him.  
  
"Get us out of there!" he replied.  
  
"Well, guys. It's a long story..."  
  
"We've got nothing else to do at the moment," said Spirit Dragon, "So you might as well go ahead!"  
  
Bubba nodded, "First of all, I'm not really a gangster as you may think,"  
  
Avlis scoffed.  
  
"It's true!" Bubba defended, "It's just a cover-up! What we really are, is a group of researchers trying to fix what the Agency has done wrong. Ever since Alpha appeared, it's been one problem after another."  
  
Smoke Rulz just nodded, "So why didn't you go after him, and kill him or something?"  
  
"It's impossible!" said Bubba, "That place is heavily guarded, it would kill us all before we even get close to it!"  
  
Grandma Gangster entered, "However, if you guys can team up and assault that fortress, then maybe you could destroy the defenses and we could enter!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Super Hurricane.  
  
"If we need to attack, it should be soon, since the Agency has probably lost many of their staff in the battle with the nomads, they will be a bit vulnerable, therefore easier to bring down!" said Grandma.  
  
"Hey, where's Master Link?" asked Super Hurricane.  
  
Bubba coughed, "He's with Leona in the other room,"  
  
"I'll go call him," said Smoke Rulz.  
  
In the other room, Master Link sat on a chair next to Leona's bed, her hand in his.  
  
He looked at her sleeping form, lost in thought.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
He smiled, "Hi,"  
  
"Hi," she smiled back.  
  
"How're you holding up?"  
  
"I'm feeling better," she said, "Thank you!"  
  
Smoke Rulz opened the door, "M.L, we're going out. Care to join the fun?"  
  
He looked at him, then turned back to Leona, whose eyes widened with knowledge of the decision he'll make.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't. I'll catch you guys later!"  
  
"Suit yourself! I'm going to get you the leftovers!"  
  
"Sounds good enough!" he chuckled, and Smoke Rulz closed the door.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Leona.  
  
Master Link sighed and turned away, "I felt a bit...strange back then, when I saw you get hurt..."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but Master Link raised his hand, "I...don't want to leave you this way..."  
  
She raised her hand, and touched his face, "I am sorry for once thinking you destroyed my home..."  
  
"Don't..." he started.  
  
"I think we should team up, and fight the bastard who pit us against each other!"  
  
"Whoa! You want to fight against Mazada? You're wounded!"  
  
"No, I'm not..." she said, "Compared to what I've been a month ago!"  
  
Master Link raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Leona closed her eyes, and remembered what happened...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a typical field trip to collect some samples of space dust, which I took frequently.  
  
I piloted the vessel into the meteorite field, searching for any unusual elemental readings.  
  
I got a reading of a strange element full of energy. Looking at the visual, I saw it was a metallic sphere heading towards Poseidon, my home planet.  
  
"Leona, come in! Do you read me?"  
  
"Yes, father, I read you! I've spotted something at ten o'clock. I'm heading to collect some samples!"  
  
Setting course at the sphere, I got out of the cockpit and opened the "toolkit", which was the room where the mechanical arms and gadgets were stored.  
  
Preparing it, I pulled a switch, and it started moving outside of the ship.  
  
I headed back to the cockpit and sat down, looking at my destination through the window.  
  
Suddenly, a hatch opened in it, and a large barrel appeared, aiming towards Poseidon!  
  
I ran my hand through the control panel, looking for the telecommunicator as I watched the strange sphere in terror, "Dad, come in! There's a strange reading..."  
  
The sphere shot a single beam of energy at the planet.  
  
It struck, and before my very eyes, the blue surface started turning red as the core of the planet turned unstable!  
  
I watched helplessly as my entire planet, along with everybody I ever knew, exploded!  
  
Suddenly, the sphere turned its barrel at my ship. I realized that if it had destroyed a whole planet that easy, my ship will be just like a bug to them.  
  
"Mechanical arm, detach!" I commanded through the voice recognition system, and it did, getting between me and the laser gun.  
  
For a moment, the sphere object seemed to hesitate as it had two targets. A meteorite moved between us, and I frantically pressed the buttons, hoping to go into hyperspace!  
  
They fired at me, and I closed my eyes...I have failed.  
  
...  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw that I was still alive.  
  
I saw the barrel charging up for another blast, and quickly pressed the buttons, "HYPERSPACE!" I yelled.  
  
I set myself for a hyperjump, and sat back, closing my eyes.  
  
The gun fired at me, but I entered hyperspace just in time to avoid it.  
  
Sighing, I then realized the reality of the situation: My home was gone, my friends and family were gone.  
  
It seems like I was the last human in the world.  
  
The last thing I remembered was a green forest coming closer and closer...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leona started to cry, and Master Link looked at her, then closed his eyes, "I'm...sorry,"  
  
She sat up, and looked at him, sobbing still.  
  
He sat on her bed, sobbing still.  
  
Master Link came closer, standing next to her bed.  
  
She fell into his arms, crying.  
  
He put his hands around her, comforting her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in a bed.  
  
I tried to get up, but found that I couldn't. I moaned in pain, feeling that my body was in pieces.  
  
The door opened, and a man in a white suit entered, "You're awake!"  
  
I tried to speak, but couldn't for some reason. He sat by my bed, and looked at me, "It's a miracle you're still alive, considering you've crash landed into the forest, and you're vessel blew up!"  
  
I looked at him in shock, wondering how he found out.  
  
"Well, I've always believed in extraterrestrial life, and when I saw your spacecraft felling toward the Earth, I knew I had found what I was looking for!"  
  
Oh, great. I'm going to undergo experiments now and whatnot.  
  
"I'm glad I got to you in time, before the government agencies did. Since you're human, er, human enough to me, you deserve a normal human life!"  
  
My doubts were put to rest, and I smiled. I found that even that hurts.  
  
"Unfortunately, you might have to stay in bed for a while. You made it, but not without a lot of injuries. Virtually every bone in your body was broken, some even shattered. Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to try and nurse you back to health. Welcome to Earth!"  
  
I looked up to him, guessing that my jaw was broken too.  
  
Within the next few months I healed, and all my bones were mended, but I couldn't speak still.  
  
Sure, I had to use a cane to walk, and had a special suit designed to hold me together, but being mute was the worst of them to me. I had a supply of pens and paper to write whatever I needed to say, and the doctor, who goes by the name Doc, was very patient and nice, it was a shame what happened to him...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Doc?" Master Link asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, Doc! He was part of the reason I got my voice back!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day, he ran in with a small sample of blood he had thought was immune to everything, and gave anybody super strength. Explaining that there was a strange risk in taking the blood, he was trying to eliminate it before injecting it into me.  
  
I was impatient, but very intelligent. I entered his lab when he wasn't there, and struggled to find the blood.  
  
After about an hour of searching, I had finally found it, and mixed a formula I had learned in my home planet to unlock the true potential of any DNA samples.  
  
Of course, I injected myself with it, and instantly felt incredible power surge through me.  
  
For the first time in several months, I raised my hands, letting go of the cane, and screamed out loud.  
  
The pain of my bones reforming was immense, I fainted.  
  
When I got up, I found that I had become my old self again, completely healed and able to speak.  
  
One thing felt different, though, and that was the strange feeling of power, which felt like it was in my veins.  
  
Doc burst through the door, furious. He yelled at my being irresponsible and risking dire consequences by taking strange blood like that. I tried to explain that I was desperate, but he wouldn't listen.  
  
My powers...I couldn't control them yet, so they took over.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leona sobbed, "Then...I killed him!"  
  
Master Link comforted her, fascinated by the story she just said.  
  
He helped dry her tears, and she looked up, "That's when I met Mazada..."  
  
Master Link nodded, "You don't need to say any more..."  
  
"Oh, my god he has tricked me into teaming up with her, er, him!"  
  
"It happens to the best of us, Leona," he said.  
  
She pulled back and looked at his face.  
  
They stood in silence, facing each other.  
  
"It looks like you're completely healed!"  
  
Leona took off the bandages on her leg, revealing unbroken skin, as if nothing had happened, "Yes, I did!"  
  
Master Link smiled, and so did Leona.  
  
She was happy it didn't hurt.  
  
"Now, don't you think we should go help your friends?" Leona asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, if it makes you feel better!" Master Link said.  
  
"This is gonna be fun!" she exclaimed, and walked out, hand in hand with Master Link.  
  
Master Link was lost in thought again.  
  
(Leona, Doc had been in a lot of trouble to get my blood. If it had been meant for you...then why was he that angry when you took it?)  
  
He sighed, and walked out.  
  
End of chapter!  
  
I know it's angsty, and all that. Coming next: Assault on the Agency HQ (Got a better title? Let me know) 


	10. Chapter 9: Assault on the Agency HQ

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 9: Assault on the Agency HQ  
  
The four authors and Avlis walked down the alleyway, followed by the gangsters from a distance.  
  
Bubba ran up to them, and pointed at many antennas located around the entrance, "Those are the zappers. They are much like watch towers, except that they zap you if you get too close with a whole lot of energy, frying virtually anybody within a 5-foot radius!"  
  
"Just how do you know that?"  
  
"We tried attacking before. Only a few of us managed to get away!"  
  
"That's reassuring," said Spirit Dragon.  
  
"I live for stuff like this!" exclaimed Shrtys Sk8er, "Besides, I think those towers make good target practice!"  
  
On cue, they all started zapping the zappers.  
  
Bubba shouted, "Whoa! WHOA!"  
  
They stopped, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess I forget to tell you, they're shielded against any energy attacks! You have to penetrate the defenses, and damage them physically!"  
  
"That just adds to the challenge," said Avlis, "Just tell us how we can reach it!"  
  
"I guess we should hug the outer wall until we reach the entrance, and blow it open," said Smoke Rulz, observing the building, "Inside, we should prepare ourselves for anything!"  
  
"True," said Bubba, "What technology the Agency has shown so far is probably the tip of the iceberg. Inside, there are all kinds of advance machinery and gizmos. Be careful,"  
  
"I can't wait to shatter them all! What kind of machinery are you talking about anyway?"  
  
"Machinery made for mutation, transformation, brainwashing, torture of all kinds..."  
  
A gulp was heard from among the authors.  
  
"They've got villains from all over fantasy worlds supplying their inventions and technologies to their cause ever since Alpha had taken over. So, be ready for anything that might seem familiar in any way!"  
  
"Well, let's go!" shouted Smoke Rulz, running to the wall and dodging the lasers that the zappers fired at him.  
  
The others looked at each other and ran after him, dodging the lasers.  
  
Smoke Rulz looked at the others, "Alright, guys! I'm blasting this door in, so you prepare yourself for a quick and effective entrance!"  
  
He stepped back, and shot a large ki blast at the door, shattering it and hitting several guards inside, "Let's GO!"  
  
They charged in, attacking the guards and picking up their weapons.  
  
The elevator opened, and more guards showed up, "FREEZE!"  
  
The five scattered to the sides of the room, beyond the pillars and started doing like the Matrix.  
  
The new guards fired their bullets at them, but they dodged it, closing in on the guards.  
  
"I hate guns!" shouted Avlis, trashing them, yet leaving many for the rest.  
  
Within seconds, all the guards were knocked down.  
  
Shrtys Sk8er looked around, "That was easy. Now let's go destroy those zappers!"  
  
The speakers crackled, and Alpha's voice spoke up, "Hahahaha! I see you've beaten some of the finer human guards here! I wouldn't advise you to get into the elevator! Take the right staircase, they will lead you where you want to go!"  
  
The five fighters only looked at each other, "Guys, you know this is a trap," said Super Hurricane.  
  
"What other choice do we have?" asked Spirit Dragon.  
  
"Let's be wary. I don't like the sound of this!" said Smoke Rulz.  
  
They walked to the right staircase, and up.  
  
The trip was surprisingly easy, with nobody there to get in their way, and no traps.  
  
"What we're looking for is right behind that door!" said Avlis, "I can feel it!"  
  
"Can you 'feel' any traps waiting in there?"  
  
Avlis concentrated, "I can't...tell!"  
  
"There's only one way to find out!" said Super Hurricane, kicking the door down.  
  
They stepped into a balcony that went all the way across the outer wall.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected!"  
  
"Let's destroy those zappers!" shouted Spirit Dragon, kicking one, shattering it.  
  
The five spread out and started destroying the zappers.  
  
Smoke Rulz stepped close to the corner, and a laser shot right next to his face. He leaned against the wall and looked at the others, "Guys, we've got company!"  
  
"I knew that we won't finish easy! Okay, let's try circling around the building!" said Spirit Dragon, only to find himself under fire.  
  
"Damn!" said Shrtys Sk8er, "There's two of whatever it is!"  
  
"It looked like a robot to me!" said Spirit Dragon.  
  
"A robot, eh?" mused Avlis, "We can short circuit those! Zap the bastards!"  
  
Everybody jumped out together on one side, and zapped the robot, knocking it off balance. "ATTACK!" they shouted, and charged at it all at once.  
  
As soon as they came close, the robot got up swiftly, and grabbed Spirit Dragon by the throat, lifting him off the floor.  
  
"Let him go!" shouted Super Hurricane, throwing a punch, only to hurt him wrist.  
  
The robot started tightening the grip, and Spirit Dragon's face turned red.  
  
They shot at him with no use.  
  
Behind the robot, a large helicopter appeared off the side of the building.  
  
The robot turned around, and held Spirit Dragon between him and the helicopter.  
  
Inside the helicopter, Omega smiled, "Activate magnetic ray!"  
  
"Magnetic ray...online..." said a mechanical voice.  
  
Omega set the ray onto the robot, and it released its grip, then went flying toward the helicopter, which acted like a giant magnet.  
  
"Deactivate magnetic ray!"  
  
"Magnetic ray...offline..."  
  
The robot fell off, followed by a missile.  
  
Outside, the gangsters were running into the building, armed with heavy weaponry.  
  
Inside, Alpha laughed, and turned to Cell, "Cell, those are the same guys who have wounded you! Now go and destroy them!"  
  
"That I will!" he said, and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Tough and stupid...Just the way I like them!" Alpha mused to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link and Leona made their way toward the Agency HQ.  
  
Walking down an alley, Master Link stopped.  
  
"What is it?" said Leona.  
  
"Someone's here..." he replied.  
  
Almost on cue, Mazada jumped down from the building's rooftop and landed in front of them, "Master Link, and I see you've got an ally!"  
  
"Mazada, or should I say...Critic?"  
  
"You are the one who caused me to be stuck like this!" SHE said furiously, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
Behind them, Shifter appeared, "Hello, remember me?"  
  
"Of course! I've killed you three times already!"  
  
Shifter growled, remembering the deaths...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first death: Attempting to destroy two planets while in the ultimate form.  
  
The second death: Trying to overrun the Hunt grounds with the entire Outcasts army.  
  
The third death: In the Arcadian military base, trying to double-cross everybody.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You'll pay for this!" he shouted, and charged at him.  
  
Leona stood in front of him, intercepting his attack with her foot and sending him through the building.  
  
At the same time, Mazada charged at Master Link, who uppercut her into the sky.  
  
"Mazada, you're a bit rusty..."  
  
Mazada teleported back in front of them, "I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
She charged up a giant ball of energy, and fired at them.  
  
Master Link created a shield around himself and Leona.  
  
The ball of energy impacted, and exploded.  
  
The shield acted up and absorbed all the energy from the explosion, causing no damage.  
  
Mazada shouted and attacked again, but Leona jumped between her and Master Link.  
  
"Leona, what are you doing?"  
  
"This is for your lying to me, bitch!" she shouted at Mazada, kicking her in the face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the Agency, Cell was under heavy fire from the gangsters.  
  
He laughed and walked forward, unaffected by the bullets.  
  
Bubba looked at him, "Hold your ground, my men! His shield is shattering!"  
  
Cell chuckled as he stepped forward, "You cannot defeat me, even if I didn't have the shield!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" replied Bubba, picking up a rocket launcher.  
  
He fired, and the rocket struck.  
  
As the smoke calmed, the gangsters looked at where Cell once was, and saw him walking toward them, unscratched.  
  
Bubba's eyes widened as he saw this, "Impossible! How can you not be dead?"  
  
"I wouldn't be worrying about that if I were you, because you'll die now!"  
  
Cell swung his arm, sending a dozen gangsters onto the wall.  
  
He swung his arm the other direction, knocking out the gangsters who were charging at him.  
  
He turned to face Bubba, who was the only one standing.  
  
"You die, b****!" he shouted, firing his machinegun at him  
  
Cell laughed, "You humans never learn, do you?"  
  
A star hit him in the chest, and he looked at the direction.  
  
Both Unknown Warrior and Deadly Warrior were there.  
  
"More humans? All the better!" shouted Cell, and spun around, piercing Bubba with his tail.  
  
Facing the two fighters, he took a fighting pose as Bubba was screaming while being slowly absorbed.  
  
Cell pointed at the two, "His fate will be yours!"  
  
The two nomads drew their swords, "Try getting that tail of yours close enough to me, and you'll lose it!" said Deadly Warrior.  
  
He smiled, and charged at Cell, who knocked him into the wall, "Pathetic!"  
  
Unknown Warrior swung his sword, cutting off Cell's arm.  
  
Cell shouted in pain, and grabbed Unknown Warrior by the throat, lifting him off the ground, and bringing his face close to his, "You...the bravest warrior of ancient times! You'll take your place in legend, just like you were supposed to a long time ago!"  
  
Cell punched him several times in the face, knocking him out cold.  
  
Unknown Warrior dropped a ring, which rolled on the ground.  
  
Deadly Warrior looked at it, and his eyes widened.  
  
"The Ring of Immortality!" he whispered.  
  
Cell threw Unknown Warrior straight to his tail, piercing his body like a rag doll.  
  
Deadly Warrior shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Unknown Warrior's body disappeared fast, leaving only a pile of clothes.  
  
Deadly Warrior grabbed his sword, and charged at Cell, "DIE!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alpha watched the battle from his secret room on top of the Agency building.  
  
"You don't stand a chance! With every foe he kills, he grows stronger!"  
  
A gun cocked behind him, "Unfortunately for you, this rule doesn't apply to you as well!"  
  
"Omega...I should've known..."  
  
"I knew you would get back here and heal yourself! Now I've got you exactly where I want you!"  
  
Looking at the screen, he saw Omega's reflection behind him, and with one swift kick he knocked the gun out of his hand.  
  
Omega staggered backwards, onto the office chair, which moved back until it slammed into the wall.  
  
Alpha grabbed the paperweight and threw it at Omega, who dodged it.  
  
The paperweight hit the wall, and stayed there.  
  
Omega got up and turned the chair around, then pushed it at Alpha, who pulled out a gun and was ready to fire.  
  
The chair hit him, and he fell face first on the floor. His gun slid across the room.  
  
Omega charged at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
  
But what goes up is got to fall  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master Link and Leona stood in front of Mazada and Shifter, and lightning was heard in the distance.  
  
"This is the end!" shouted Mazada, "You're as good as dead!"  
  
Mazada and Shifter charged at Master Link first, and Shifter took Leona's form, "Die!"  
  
Master Link hesitated, then punched Mazada. Shifter pounced at him, knocking him off his feet.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid to hit your little girlfriend?" Shifter mocked.  
  
Leona stepped in front of Master Link and kicked Shifter in the chest.  
  
"I had everything under control, can't you see that?" said Master Link, getting up.  
  
"Sure you did! Now, let's kick some ass!"  
  
The four charged at each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The authors ran to the door, but several guards kicked it open and aimed their guns at them, "FREEZE!"  
  
They looked at each other, calm as they'll ever be.  
  
The guards started shooting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
As you can see, this story appears to be nearing an end.  
  
(Just don't expect that to happen in the next chapter)  
  
Oh, and I know you might feel like wanting to choke me for my cliffhangers, but believe me, the next chapter is THE one I've been waiting to reach!  
  
I just hope I won't disappoint anyone (if you liked the action in this chapter, you'll love the next one!).  
  
Coming Next: Outbreak 


	11. Chapter 10: Outbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing! Heck, I give up!  
  
Chapter 10: Outbreak  
  
Alpha and Omega stared at each other in the trashed office.  
  
"It's a shame, really. You're going to die in the office I've taken from you!" Alpha chuckled.  
  
"No, you're going to die in the place you've taken from me by force!"  
  
"Spare me the preaching! You are just postponing your own death!" shouted Alpha, charging at Omega.  
  
Omega ducked, and kicked him into the wall.  
  
Alpha turned around, and smiled, "Very good...Still, you don't have what it takes to beat me!"  
  
"I'm getting impatient!" said Omega, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Alpha's head.  
  
Alpha smiled and pulled out a remote controller, and pressed the button.  
  
"Shadowgeist activation sequence...engaged! T-minus five minutes!" said a mechanical voice.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link and Leona were battling Shifter, who was in a giant phoenix form, and Mazada, who was riding on its back.  
  
"You don't have a chance against us now!"  
  
Master Link charged up, "I don't think so..."  
  
He let go, and the blast hit the phoenix, blasting him out of the sky.  
  
Mazada fell down, and got back up, "He will come back! My powers will be his if you kill me now!"  
  
"I can deal with that!" Master Link smiled, pulling out his sword and cutting off her head.  
  
Mazada's/ Critic's head rolled across the ground, and the body fell down, motionless.  
  
Master Link and Leona looked at each other silently.  
  
"Let's get out of here," she said.  
  
Behind them, both the head and the body glowed, and started growing larger.  
  
Master Link and Leona stared at all of this happening, surprised.  
  
Critic grew another head, "Finally! I'm myself again!"  
  
Almost immediately, Host and Trey showed up, followed by Ace and Colleen.  
  
"Critic! It's time to finish this!"  
  
The other glow formed a demonic shape, and turned dark.  
  
Leona gulped, "What's happening?"  
  
"Mazada's true form!" replied Master Link, "It's no joke like the last fight!"  
  
He tossed one of the two cutlasses at Leona, who grabbed it, "No problem!"  
  
Mazada arched back, stretching himself, "Ah, it feels good to be back!"  
  
He lowered his head, and looked at Master Link, "You are going to pay for your arrogance now!"  
  
"I've never heard of a Demon General who has died as many times as you have! Now, I will make sure you'll be mere history from now on!"  
  
"Master Link, I don't think we should fight here!"  
  
"Afraid to destroy the city, are you?" Mazada sneered, "I'll just kill you then destroy it myself!"  
  
The three of them teleported away.  
  
Trey, Colleen and Ace stood aside as Host and Critic eyed each other, measuring one another up.  
  
Critic pulled out a dagger and attacked Host, slashing her in the chest.  
  
Host jumped back, but Critic slashed again, in the cheek.  
  
Host touched her bleeding cheek, and looked at Critic, "I always knew you were a dirty, filthy fighter! I should rid the world of you!"  
  
"Enough talk, kid sister! Show me what you have learned!"  
  
"Oh, I will!" she shouted, and attacked.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Deadly Warrior charged at Cell, his sword drawn out.  
  
Cell turned around, readying his tail.  
  
Deadly Warrior jumped sideways and swung his sword, cutting his tail off.  
  
Cell shouted in pain.  
  
Deadly started piercing Cell's back with his two swords, "Eat this!"  
  
Cell fell down on the ground, and rolled away.  
  
Deadly Warrior jumped up and aimed his sword at Cell's head, but Cell got out of the way before the sword came down.  
  
Cell got back up, and faced Deadly Warrior.  
  
All of a sudden a powerful invisible force pulled Cell back, through the wall.  
  
Deadly could only stare as Cell crashed through one wall after another, not being able to stop.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Phase two of Shadowgeist activation sequence...online! Cell Power in place! T-minus two minutes, thirty seconds!"  
  
"Shut it down!" said Omega, taking aim.  
  
"Hmm...how about no?"  
  
Omega shot Alpha in the leg, "The next one will be even more painful," he said, aiming a little higher.  
  
Alpha fell down, shouting in agony.  
  
"T-minus two minutes, fifteen seconds!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link and Leona stood side by side, facing the real Mazada on the Zephyrus.  
  
"Nice ship," Mazada sneered, "It's a shame I am going to destroy it with you two!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try! This ship's hull has been coated with a thick layer of adamantium!"  
  
"Is it?" asked Mazada, "It would only stop me for two seconds, nothing more!"  
  
He charged up and flew over the ship, then fired.  
  
Master Link and Leona raised their arms, creating an energy barrier around the ship and reflecting the energy beam at Mazada.  
  
"Oh, heck!" he shouted as he was thrown up into the stratosphere.  
  
Charging up, Mazada glowed an eerie silver glow and flew down at amazing speed...  
  
He broke through the energy barrier, and with brute force he hit the ship's hull, releasing a great deal of energy upon impact.  
  
The explosion died down, and the hull was slightly dented.  
  
"I forgot to mention that it's magically AND psionically reinforced, so you don't have half a chance! Prepare to die!"  
  
Mazada landed on the ship, "Bring it on!"  
  
Underneath Mazada, a small hatch opened.  
  
"Say hello to the Master Torpedoes!" Master Link grinned.  
  
A torpedo shot up into Mazada, and flew up and away.  
  
Just then, a winged form appeared beside them, "I shall kill you now!"  
  
"Shifter, don't you ever give up?"  
  
The torpedo exploded.  
  
Mazada swooped down at the ship again, only to be intercepted by Master Link.  
  
Mazada charged up and punched Master Link down, then followed.  
  
Master Link threw a punch, which collided with Mazada's fist. He pulled his hand back painfully, looking at it as it turned a nasty red.  
  
Mazada smiled, "Your time ends now!" and lifted Master Link off the ground by the throat, "Prepare to die!"  
  
Leona pushed Shifter off the ship and ran at Mazada, who slapped her away with his wing, "You wait your turn!"  
  
Mazada tossed Master Link backwards, and Leona screamed as the spiky wings pierced Master Link's body.  
  
Mazada flapped his wings, and Master Link shouted in pain.  
  
Mazada flew over the ship, and with a powerful blow, he sent Master Link slamming into the ship.  
  
Leona ran at Master Link, who was lying over a growing pool of blood, then looked at Mazada and Shifter.  
  
Vegeta jumped out, followed by Pan and Bra, "It won't stop with this!"  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge?" asked Mazada.  
  
"Hell, yeah!"  
  
Vegeta charged at Mazada, and Pan and Bra landed by Master Link, "Leona, watch out!"  
  
Leona ducked right as Shifter hit the ground with a giant spider's foot.  
  
"Take this," Bra told Master Link, "These beans will help,"  
  
Mazada punched Vegeta, laughing and kicking him around.  
  
Piccolo appeared, "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
The blast sent Mazada backwards, "Impressive...Let me show you what I can do now!"  
  
Mazada charged up, but a blast knocked him out of the sky.  
  
Vegeta landed, "That would give us a little time!"  
  
Master Link sat up, and saw three familiar people slide down a rope into the ship.  
  
"Vyse, Aika, Fina! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Arcadia has become quite boring, so we've decided to join you guys!"  
  
They looked up at the Delphinus, which Mazada shot at, blowing up completely.  
  
"Guys! Get inside!" shouted Leona, fighting off Shifter, who kept shapeshifting into different types of giant creatures.  
  
Shifter transformed into a dragon, and Leona took the opportunity to run at the door, then sealing it up.  
  
Master Link looked at Vyse, "You risked your life, just to come here and help?"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me! Fina here was worried about you ever since you left!"  
  
Master Link turned to Fina, "I'm okay, Fina...Don't worry,"  
  
Leona was steaming, "You double-crosser!"  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that!" said Master Link, "It's not what you think it is!"  
  
Shampoo chuckled, "You remind me of Ranma! Ranma, Ranma, Ranma!"  
  
"She's my SISTER!" shouted Master Link.  
  
"Oh," said Leona.  
  
Everybody went silent, dumbstruck.  
  
The ship shook.  
  
"Uh, guys..." said Gilder, "We're under attack, let's fight or something!"  
  
Shifter found a small closed hatch outside, "This seems to be an easy place to open," he thought, and breathed fire into it.  
  
The hatch opened, and Shifter brought his head closer, ready to burn it from the inside.  
  
A cannon appeared.  
  
"Uh-oh!" the cannon fired, sending him away.  
  
Master Link opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to finish this!" he said, "Close the door, and do NOT come out!"  
  
Master Link jumped up to the watchtower, "MAZADA! YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME!"  
  
"Oh, I will!" he shouted, and swooped down from behind, picking him up and flying off the ship.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Leona shouted at what she saw from the window.  
  
"Firing the Moonstone Cannon!" said Gilder.  
  
"Are you crazy? That would kill them both!" shouted Aika.  
  
"Trust me, okay? I know the guy!"  
  
Leona jumped up and left.  
  
"Master Link told us to stay here!" shouted Pan.  
  
"And you shall do that! I'm going out there to help him!"  
  
With that, she was gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"T-minus ten seconds!"  
  
"Damn it, Alpha! Turn it off!"  
  
"For the fifth time, I won't!"  
  
"Wrong answer, again!" Omega shot another bullet at his upper torso, "The next one will be in your head!"  
  
"Nine, eight, seven, six..."  
  
"SHUT IT OFF!"  
  
Alpha chuckled, and threw the remote controller away.  
  
Omega shot his in the head and ran at the remote controller.  
  
"...five, four..."  
  
He picked it up, and pressed the only button it had.  
  
"...three, two, one, Shadowgeist...Activated!"  
  
"Oh, crap!" were the last words Omega had ever said.  
  
The building shook, and Omega ran at the window, but tripped.  
  
The whole building imploded, revealing a gigantic robot in its place.  
  
"Oh, my god!" shouted the Smashers, "What in the world is that?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The chapter ends here! The next chapter: The Shadowgeist  
  
Of course, it will be the awesome battle sequence.  
  
Two characters will show up, as well. Courtesy of KirbMasterX! And no, they're not T.S.S.J.L and U.K!  
  
Read and review! 


	12. Chapter 11: The Shadowgeist

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Chapter 11: The Shadowgeist  
  
The Shadowgeist sat where the Agency building once was, silent yet frightening.  
  
A hand punched out from the rubble, and Deadly Warrior climbed out, followed by Smoke Rulz, Spirit Dragon, Shrtys Sk8er, Super Hurricane and Silva.  
  
The giant Shadowgeist look down at them, and two turrets started firing.  
  
"RUN!" they shouted, and started running away from the giant bullets that reigned behind them.  
  
Two forms appeared over the giant robot's head, "Are we there, DamoKin?" said the girl.  
  
"I think so..." replied the boy, pointing at the gigantic head underneath them.  
  
The Shadowgeist looked up at them, and twin lasers fired from its eyes, sending the kid twins through the air.  
  
"It won't harm us for now," said Smoke Rulz, "Look, it's not fighting..."  
  
"We still should get the hell out of here!" said Shrtys Sk8er, "If it's not attacking, that only means that it's charging up for something big!"  
  
"I agree," said Spirit Dragon.  
  
"Okay, follow me!" said Deadly Warrior, "I'll take you out of this city!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Mazada knocked Master Link away, and sensed the rising energy coming from the city below.  
  
"What's that?" exclaimed Mazada.  
  
Just then, Shadowgeist rose to a standing position, and a pair of wings appeared on his back.  
  
It took off, then turned to face Master Link and Mazada.  
  
The two fighters turned around to face it as it aimed its arm at them.  
  
It opened up, revealing a cannon, and fired, hitting Mazada and sending him flying into the horizon.  
  
"Not this time, it won't happen!" shouted Master Link, jumping into the laser.  
  
"No, don't do it!"  
  
"Leona, get back into the ship, and get the hell out of here!" he shouted.  
  
Master Link opened his wrist in front of him, and headed through the laser straight at Mazada, who was struggling to get out.  
  
"Not this time, Mazada!"  
  
Master Link's wrist glowed, and the glow stretched down his arm as he stormed down the laser.  
  
Mazada's eyes widened, "MASTER LINK!"  
  
"Take this! MASS-TER DESTRUCTION!"  
  
A large beam exploded from Master Link, hitting Mazada.  
  
Master Link kept being pushed at Mazada by the laser, closing his fist and aiming it forward.  
  
The fist impacted with Mazada, and a large explosion shook the entire city, which was over a hundred miles away.  
  
Leona appeared next to Master Link, and looked where Mazada was.  
  
Mazada appeared, his wings burnt and looking very weak.  
  
Master Link smiled, and looked at Leona, "On the count of three..."  
  
Mazada used his remaining energy to charge at them  
  
"One...two..."  
  
Mazada closed in, "THREE!"  
  
Both Master Link and Leona glowed, "FINAL LIGHT BLAST!"  
  
Both of them broke into particles of light, and engulfed Mazada in a sphere of light.  
  
Mazada looked around, trying to escape his fate.  
  
Master Link appeared, in light form, in front of Mazada, and Leona behind him.  
  
They raised both arms, and crashed into Mazada at the same time, then formed back in front of him, "DIE!"  
  
The sphere of pure light and energy exploded, yet Master Link and Leona were holding Mazada in place, "There's no escaping for you this time!"  
  
Mazada screamed while helplessly watching his hands turn into nothing in front of him.  
  
Master Link and Leona landed on their feet, on solid ground, and returned to their original forms, then looked up at the sphere.  
  
Both raised one hand up over their heads, and swiftly threw them down, sending the sphere down towards them.  
  
The Zephyrus opened its front hatch, "MOONSTONE CANNON, FIRE!"  
  
The awesome cannon collided with the sphere of light, turning it into fire. A scream was heard from inside.  
  
Master Link jumped up, "Time for the finale!"  
  
He shrunk the ball and stood in front of it, then slammed his fists together, trapping it in between.  
  
It blew up and disappeared, and Master Link landed again in front of Leona.  
  
"That's weird. Whenever I try to perform the Light Blast, I usually lose a lot of energy," he said.  
  
"Maybe it's because you did it together, none of you got harmed!"  
  
They turned to the source of the voice, and saw two children floating down at them, "I must say, that was a pretty impressive trick," said the boy, "It almost matches our early morning training,"  
  
"Yes, that's how we can tell that he's not coming back!" said the girl.  
  
Master Link looked at the two, "I'm sorry...who are you?"  
  
"I'm DamoKin," said the boy, "And this is my sister, DemoKin! We came here when we sensed some great power,"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
DemoKin ducked as a giant laser missed her, "The Shadowgeist," she said, "We've come here to make sure it's stopped!"  
  
"If you are half as powerful as you claim to be, you should have no problem!"  
  
"And you think you're so tough?" said DamoKin, "I wonder what you would do without your magic tricks?"  
  
DamoKin and DemoKin disappeared, and a large blue barrier surrounded the area.  
  
"Now what?" said Leona.  
  
"This is your test. Since Shifter is bound to return whenever killed, I give you two the chance to prove yourselves to us against him! If he dies within this barrier, the spell he's bound to won't work to bring him back! Remember, shapeshifting is not considered a magic ability in his case!"  
  
Leona looked at Master Link and smiled, "Do you believe those kids?"  
  
"Shifter, let's kill you once and for all!"  
  
"You don't have your powers! I'll crush you!"  
  
Shifter transformed into a giant gargoyle, "Remember this form, Master Link?"  
  
"How could I forget? I never broke a sweat destroying it the last time!"  
  
(A/N: It happened in Diablo)  
  
Shifter rammed Master Link, sending him into the barrier.  
  
He bounced back, "Damn!"  
  
Leona looked terrified, "Master Link, what should we do?"  
  
Master Link tried to charge up the Light Blast, but couldn't.  
  
Shifter roared and breathed fire at Master Link, who dodged.  
  
"Take this!" shouted Master Link, jumping into the air and closing his legs on Shifter's throat, then flipped him over.  
  
Shifter slammed into the ground, out of breath. Master Link elbowed him in the back and got back up, pulling out the two cutlasses.  
  
"Shifter, you've never been much of a threat to me, only a nuisance! Now, you'll be crushed!"  
  
Shifter turned his arm into a whip and wrapped it around Master Link's legs, pulling them from under him.  
  
Master Link punched him in the face as he came closer, making him fall back.  
  
Shifter got back up, and jumped over Master Link, swiftly pulling a dagger and bringing it down.  
  
Master Link grabbed the blade with his hand, and Shifter pushed it closer to his face.  
  
Blood dripped from the inside of his wrist.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Master Link, as I have so many before you!"  
  
Leona kicked Shifter in the face, "Get away from Master Link!" she commanded.  
  
"Oh, so there's two of you lovebirds now? No matter, I'll kill you together!"  
  
He attacked Leona, but Master Link grabbed him by the neck, "Lesson one: Never leave yourself open!"  
  
Shifter headbutted Master Link, and jumped on him, knocking him down, "You'll learn never to mess with an immortal!"  
  
"You're not immortal, you're cursed!" he shouted, "And I'm going to rid you of that curse!"  
  
Suddenly, Master Link started throwing punches at Shifter, trapping him between his fists and the barrier.  
  
Shifter started spitting blood, and Master Link grabbed him by the collar, throwing him all the way to the far side of the "arena".  
  
Leona intercepted, jumping in the air (think Matrix style), and kicking Shifter in the head, knocking him off his feet.  
  
Shifter hit the ground hard, bruised and weak, "Master Link...I still can beat...you!"  
  
He started to transform into a giant dragon, slowly...  
  
Master Link shouted and ran at him, jumping into the air and aiming his leg at Shifter's head.  
  
From the other direction, Leona did the same thing.  
  
Shifter looked at both of them, in human-dragon form, dazed.  
  
Both legs struck at the same point, and a sickening crack was heard.  
  
Shifter stood motionless.  
  
Leona picked up her sword, and slashed him in half.  
  
DamoKin and DemoKin reappeared, and the barrier faded, "Very impressive," they said sarcastically, "It took you over a minute just to finish him off!"  
  
"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" said Leona, "Because I swear, I'll kick your..."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Master Link, "They're not worth it, anyway. Let's go deal with the giant robot!"  
  
The twins looked at them, speechless.  
  
"Now, if you're really here to fight it, then help me out!"  
  
"You've proven yourself powerful. I doubt you're going to need our help!" said DemoKin.  
  
They two disappeared, and both Master Link and Leona flew up at Shadowgeist.  
  
Telepathically, he started to contact the authors, "Guys, I need your help to take down this robot!"  
  
"Having trouble fighting it alone?" asked Shrtys Sk8er.  
  
"I saw its power, and trust me, it won't be easy!"  
  
"Guys, we have to get back there and help Master Link!!" said Smoke Rulz, disappearing.  
  
DamoKin and DemoKin laughed, "Those fools! They don't know it's indestructible! It's the ultimate superweapon!"  
  
Smoke Rulz showed up next to Master Link, followed by Shrtys Sk8er, Deadly Warrior, Super Hurricane and Spirit Dragon.  
  
"Where's Avlis?" asked Master Link.  
  
Looking up, they saw Avlis fighting Deamin.  
  
"Oh, not that guy again!" said Master Link.  
  
"I'm gonna blow your frickin' head off!" shouted Deamin.  
  
"Ah, stuff it!" said Avlis, "Let's fight!"  
  
"I'd say we should do the same," said Deadly Warrior, pointing at the giant robot staring at them.  
  
Shadowgeist aimed his cannon at them, and started charging up an incredible ball of energy.  
  
"ATTACK!" shouted Master Link, zooming in on the Shadowgeist, closely followed by the others.  
  
From its head, twin missiles shot up at Avlis and Deamin, who dodged it, "That thing is interrupting our fight!" shouted Deamin, "Temporary truce!"  
  
"You got it!" replied Avlis, "Let's show it what we're made of!"  
  
Master Link and Leona both went Super Saiyan, charging up their energy.  
  
The others shot their most powerful attacks, engulfing the Shadowgeist in energy.  
  
The energy started shrinking, "Oh, hell!" said Spirit Dragon, "It's absorbing our attacks and adding them up to its cannon power!"  
  
Deamin and Avlis shot their projectiles, with the same result.  
  
"Let's see if it can survive this!" said Master Link, turning into light. Leona followed, and the two forms overlapped in one ball of light, then shot straight at the Shadowgeist's head, stunning it.  
  
Master Link and Leona reformed, but their attack was also absorbed.  
  
The energy ball at the tip of the cannon grew into the size of a six-story building...  
  
"DIE!" said the robotic voice, releasing the energy...  
  
Master Link closed his eyes, ready for impact.  
  
From the distance, the Smashers and Team Master Link saw the entire city explode.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the lifeless forms of the fighters could be seen over the rubble.  
  
"Oh, my god!" said Team Master Link, "Okay, people!" shouted Gilder, "Prepare yourselves! That thing can't break through the ship's hull, so we're taking it out with our cannons, head-on!"  
  
"BATTLESTATIONS!" shouted Vyse, "He can't possibly be worse than the Gigas!"  
  
(He has NO idea!)  
  
This wraps up the chapter! Woohoo, what a rush! Just a few more chapters and the story ends...  
  
Read and Review! Tell me what you think, or I'll send Shadowgeist at ya! (Scary) 


	13. Chapter 12: A New Hope

Disclaimer: I'm sick and tired of putting a disclaimer in every chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: A New Hope  
  
"Wake up, Master Link," echoed a voice, "Wake up!"  
  
Master Link found himself in a large place, full of grass and trees, "Where am I?"  
  
"I see you've fallen now!"  
  
"What? Am I dead?"  
  
"Closer to it than alive! There's still enough life in that body of yours to save you, if you hurry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must face your worst fear, Master Link: Yourself!"  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
A form appeared, "Unknown Warrior!"  
  
"Yes, I've fallen as well. I can give you the power needed to defeat Shadowgeist. Only you can bear it!"  
  
"Time is running out! The Shadowgeist is sure to go after the Smashers! After that, they'll destroy my crew and head to your village!"  
  
"That is why you should undergo this test! You should prove that you're worthy of carrying the mystical sword from old: The Sun's Sword! It was wielded by the ancient nomadic legendary warrior, Masterus!"  
  
Master Link looked behind him, only to see the other fallen fighters approach, "You too?"  
  
They nodded, "He's unstoppable!"  
  
"Using the projectiles you did, he couldn't be stopped! Only immense energy could stop him!"  
  
"Unknown Warrior, you know me! I need that sword and I need it now!" shouted Master Link.  
  
"Then tell me when you're ready to battle yourself!"  
  
Master Link closed his eyes, and nodded, "I'm ready!"  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw himself standing there, in Saiyan form.  
  
"Oh, that ought to be good!" he muttered, attacking his super form.  
  
SSJ Master Link kicked Master Link aside, through a row of trees.  
  
Master Link looked up as his Saiyan form (SSJML from now on) landed in front of him, What's the matter? Can't beat your own self?"  
  
Leona looked at him in terror.  
  
Unknown Warrior raised his hand, blocking her way, "It's his fight, and his alone! Sorry, Leona!"  
  
"If he fails, we won't be able to get back!" she shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" added Smoke Rulz, "And your village would be next, without having a single chance against the machine!"  
  
Master Link was being beaten up badly, SSJML kicked him upward, and jumped after him, intercepting and kicking him down again.  
  
"Damn, I'm not a tennis ball!" he shouted.  
  
SSJML punched him, knocking him off his feet, and then performed a roundhouse kick that sent him into a mountain.  
  
"This is impossible! I can't even touch him!"  
  
"Then you should've avoided that Spring, loser!"  
  
Master Link was enraged, "Who are you calling a loser?" walking out the cave he just made.  
  
Looking down, he saw a river, then looked at SSJML, who was facing him.  
  
He jumped off, and SSJML looked at him with wide eyes, "NO!"  
  
He chased him downwards, and grabbed onto him.  
  
Master Link punched him in the face, then kicked him away, into a large rock that nearly impaled him.  
  
He fell into the water, and everybody looked down from the top of the canyon.  
  
Master Link jumped out of the water, and looked at SSJML.  
  
"Looks like this is the end of the line for you!"  
  
SSJML's eyes widened, "You can't stop me!"  
  
"Oh, I can, and I will! Just as I have so many before you!"  
  
SSJML attacked, only to be thrown back by a large projectile.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
SSJML looked from the stone wall as the large beam of energy struck, crashing through the mountain and making it crumble into dust.  
  
"Impressive display," said Unknown Warrior, "Now, let us hand you the sword!"  
  
Back in reality, the Zephyrus was attacking the Shadowgeist, while neither of them was taking damage, it appeared that they were both growing tired.  
  
Below, Host was finally having the upper hand against Critic.  
  
Knocking the dagger away, she attacked her, pulling Critic's sword from her back and tossing it aside, "Prepare yourself, Critic, for the finale!"  
  
Host touched her sword, and immediately started glowing.  
  
Trey, Colleen and Ace shielded their eyes.  
  
Host landed on her feet, or rather, Kigari.  
  
Critic shrieked and ran away.  
  
Kigari put her sword back in her hilt, turning back into Host.  
  
Above them, Shadowgeist threw a punch at the Zephyrus, sending it spinning through the air.  
  
Master Link and the others opened their eyes, and got up on their feet, "What a ride!"  
  
Master Link looked at Leona, who had both cutlasses behind her back, then reached to his sword, only to find the Sun's Sword there.  
  
"Here goes nothing! Shadowgeist, prepare to be defeated!"  
  
DamoKin and DemoKin were trying to keep the Shadowgeist in place, "I can't hold it much longer! He's too powerful!"  
  
"Stop whining, and help me control it, sis!"  
  
A red glow appeared from below.  
  
"Master Link! What's happening?"  
  
He looked down at himself, "I don't know!"  
  
He was changing, growing taller and more muscular. He noticed he was turning a bit darker as well.  
  
"The ancient warrior returns!" said Deadly Warrior, "It's true, then! You're his incarnation!"  
  
"Oh, you don't say?"  
  
Masterus jumped up to face Shadowgeist, who fired at him. To his surprise, he was able to absorb the attack by his sword.  
  
DamoKin tried to attack, only to be slapped away by a hand a hundred times his size.  
  
DemoKin started an array of kicks as the Shadowgeist's head, with no avail.  
  
It reached up and grabbed her, crushing her up in its huge hand, then tossing her away.  
  
"Shadowgeist, I shall defeat you!"  
  
Charging forward in blinding speed, Masterus started cutting into the Shadowgeist's metallic shell with his sword.  
  
Shadowgeist opened his cannon and aimed it at Masterus, who jumped into it and started cutting off the circuitry.  
  
He looked at the core of the cannon, which was still charging with energy, and threw the Sun's Sword at it.  
  
Immediately he changed back, and ran out of the cannon.  
  
Master Link managed to jump out just in time before the cannon blew up, taking the entire Shadowgeist with it.  
  
"Good job, Master Link!" said Unknown Warrior, from his place.  
  
Master Link landed on the Zephyrus, where the other fighters were.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
"thank you,"  
  
"By the way, where's the Sun's Sword?" asked Deadly Warrior.  
  
"I think it's been destroyed inside of the Shadowgeist."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"I had no choice!"  
  
"Of course you had a choice! You just took the easy way!"  
  
Just then, the Sun's Sword landed on the Zephyrus, cutting through the hull.  
  
"Wow...it cut through adamantium!"  
  
"The only think that can cut adamantium is adamantium!"  
  
"That's why it was too easy to cut the robot's hull just like cheese!"  
  
Gilder stepped forward, "Guys, we have a problem..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's a strange object approaching Earth's orbit!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Omega installed some new equipment to the ship, including a radar which could cover half the galaxy..."  
  
"And some spacecraft stuff. We can fly this baby right into space!"  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, Pan and Bra looked at Master Link from one side.  
  
Vyse, Aika, Fina and Gilder looked at him, waiting for his decision.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leona gasped as she saw the giant form on the radar, "That's the same thing that destroyed my planet! It's coming to destroy every last thing here!"  
  
"We won't let it do this! Gilder, sail down to the Smashers. I want them to leave back to Melee Land, along with everybody else!"  
  
He looked at the fighters.  
  
"We can help you, you know..."  
  
"They need your help more than I do! Take them through the city and into the portal! Go!"  
  
They all jumped off the ship, and ran at the Smashers.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"No time to explain, we need to get you out of here!" shouted Spirit Dragon, "Let's go!"  
  
They all ran together, fighting off any remaining Agency fighters in their way.  
  
"Alright, people..." said Master Link, "Whoever wants to leave, leave!"  
  
"This may be the most dangerous foe we have ever met so far!" said Leona, "If anybody wants out, then please walk out. I promise you that nobody would laugh at you!"  
  
"I'm staying!" said Piccolo.  
  
"I wouldn't leave this crew for the world" said Gilder.  
  
"Me no go anywhere! Me stay here and fight!" said Shampoo.  
  
"Aye, I shall stay as well, for saving this planet is like giving new life to a..." Master Link punched Kuno in the face, "Good, who else?"  
  
He looked at Pan and Bra, who both shook their heads, "We're not going anywhere!"  
  
Vyse, Aika and Fina looked at him, "We would be damned before we leave everybody in a situation like this!"  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "I'm staying as well! I don't know when you may need my experience!"  
  
Master Link just nodded, and faced Leona, "Leona?"  
  
She looked at him with tearful eyes, "I would never leave you!"  
  
Master Link was about to say something, but was surprised as Leona stepped closer, and kissed him.  
  
Master Link returned the kiss. Suddenly the broke it, "If this is the end," said Leona, "If we're all going to die here..."  
  
"I'll never let any harm get to you, I promise!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
A cough was heard from the door. Master Link looked at Ryoga, who was standing there.  
  
"I was wandering in search for Tokyo, and ended up here. It's nice to see some old friends again!"  
  
"Ryoga, we're going to a one-way mission. I don't suggest you stay here any longer!"  
  
Ryoga stepped forward, "I shall stay here till the very end! I bet you would need all the help you can get!"  
  
"Who is this fool?" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"He's right, Vegeta," said Piccolo, "We do need a pawn sometimes!"  
  
"Alright, people, let's kick some alien butt!"  
  
The ship took off, and blasted into outer space.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This marks the end of the chapter, and the beginning of the final phase of the story!  
  
A couple of more chapters to go, and it's done!  
  
Read and review! 


	14. Chapter 13: One Way Mission

Disclaimer: I own everything! Bwahahahaha! (Okay, that was a lie)  
  
(A/N: I have started a new online community I would like to inform you about, if you're interested in joining. I'd be grateful! You can find it in my profile, since I can't post a link in the chapter and all. It's my home page.)  
  
Chapter 13: One Way Mission  
  
The ruins of the city was torching with the fire the Shadowgeist had started upon destruction. A large pole fell in front of the Smashers.  
  
"Damn!" shouted Smoke Rulz, "We can't get through there!"  
  
"Oh, yes we can!" replied Mewtwo, concentrating and lifting everybody off the ground, and above the rising flames.  
  
Landing on the other side, they continued running to the portal.  
  
Fifty feet remained, but a large beast appeared, "None of you will pass through to the portal!"  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
"I am your worst nightmare!" shouted the weird looking beast, "I shall be your doom!"  
  
"Why is it that we get that all the time? I mean, we're the good guys!" shouted Super Hurricane.  
  
"That's why we should teach whoever says that line...a lesson!" replied Shrtys Sk8er, "Whoop ass time!"  
  
They attacked the creature, tearing it apart in half a second.  
  
"Alright, guys! The portal's right ahead!"  
  
"Talk about a lousy bad guy!"  
  
"Yeah, he couldn't even fight back!"  
  
"Pathetic!"  
  
They all ran to the portal, which suddenly turned black, solidifying.  
  
"Oh, hell!" shouted Deamin, "We're being sealed in this world by a certain power!"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Obvious!" replied Spirit Dragon.  
  
"Hey, where's Deadly Warrior?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the city, Deadly Warrior laid down his sword, "I call forth the powers of the four guardians! N'ar, Reah, Meah and Sakr! Come forth and lend your powers to the Zephyrus!"  
  
In a watery cavern, Meah the Mermaid awoke, "Who dares awaken me from my slumber?"  
  
Over a cloud the guardian of wind, Reah, awoke, "Thou humans summon me yet again? So soon?"  
  
In the depths of the earth, molten rock exploded, revealing a giant dragon, "Who summoned me, Guardian of Fire?"  
  
Over a large mountain on an undiscovered island, the large golem moved, "Waking me up? What be the matter?"  
  
Deadly Warrior heard their replies, and saw their spirit forms before him, "You're the human that summoned us! What is it you disturbed our sleep for?"  
  
"The planet is in grave danger! I wish for you to lend your powers to the only team who has a chance of saving us now!"  
  
The four guardians looked up, and fired four beams of energy upwards, "Save the world, and destroy the threat we have feared for so long!"  
  
The four giant rays bolted past the Zephyrus, "What in the worlds is that?" shouted Master Link.  
  
"I sense great energy coming from those! We should avoid them!"  
  
The rays closed in, and contacted the hull.  
  
The Zephyrus tilted and shook violently. Everybody lost their balance and fell.  
  
The ship started glowing, and the crew started to freak out.  
  
"Calm down, everybody!" said Master Link, but nobody listened, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"  
  
The crew immediately froze, and looked at Master Link and Leona.  
  
"Now, Gilder, can you get us out of here?"  
  
Gilder grabbed the wheel, "You bet I can!"  
  
The Zephyrus moved forward, but so did the energy that pinned it from below.  
  
"Damn! It's holding us still!"  
  
Suddenly it disappeared, and the walls started losing their glow.  
  
"Alright, what just happened?" demanded Ryoga.  
  
"No idea," replied Master Link, "I need a quick report on the ship status!"  
  
Everybody scattered and started examining the ship, then came back, "ML, this may sound weird, but the ship is as fine as it's ever been. The only difference is that the energy level of the reactor increased!"  
  
"Then it could only be the four guardians!" said Master Link, "Someone must have awakened them to help us in this battle! Let's not disappoint them!"  
  
"We're seconds away from exiting the Earth's atmosphere!" said Gilder, "It may be a bit shaky!"  
  
"It's really them!" Leona shouted, pointing at the large sphere heading their way.  
  
"It's a Death Star rip-off! Don't worry, we've got what it takes to take those Star Wars maniacs down!"  
  
"Battlestations!"  
  
The Zephyrus circled around the spaceship, trying to get a good shot at a weak point.  
  
A large hatch opened, and a cannon appeared.  
  
"Oh, no, it's the cannon that destroyed Planet Poseidon!"  
  
"It's aiming at Earth! Put the Zephyrus in front of the cannon!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! It's adamantium, it can withstand the assault!"  
  
Gilder moved the Zephyrus in front of the cannon right before it fired.  
  
The Zephyrus was thrown down toward the Earth, "Can you turn around to face the spaceship?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ready the Moonstone Cannon! We'll blow this cannon straight to hell!"  
  
The Zephyrus faced the Cannon, and the hatch in the front opened, "Moonstone Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
The powerful cannon fired at the alien cannon, bushing its energy back at it.  
  
"Guys, concentrate your energies at Leona and myself!" said Master Link, "We'll finish that thing off!"  
  
The crew did as they were told, and the Moonstone Cannon unleashed a much larger wave of energy that moved the alien destruction beam back toward the cannon that was firing it.  
  
"Concentrate more!" shouted Master Link, "Power of the guardians, aid us now, before all is lost!"  
  
Energy wrapped around Master Link and Leona, making them glow with a bright light that everybody shielded their eyes.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Both of them unleashed an awesome wave of energy which struck the alien cannon, turning its own firepower against it and causing a massive explosion.  
  
"Yeah! WE WON!" shouted Bra, jumping in joy with Pan.  
  
Master Link and Leona fell on their knees, then face first on the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryoga stepped close.  
  
"Are they dead?" asked Vyse.  
  
"Not dead," replied Piccolo, "They just used more power than they could stand..."  
  
The spaceship rotated, revealing another cannon.  
  
"Oh, hell no! Tell me this isn't happening!"  
  
On Earth, Deadly Warrior stood in the middle of the four guardians, "We have lent our powers, and they have used it! Now, we shall go back to our resting places!"  
  
"What about the Earth?" demanded Deadly Warrior, "It may be destroyed!"  
  
"We can restore it in time!"  
  
"Like the guardians in Poseidon?"  
  
"It was unfortunate, but we are prepared to defend this planet from the threat!"  
  
The guardians disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's causing the portal to act this way?" shouted Super Hurricane.  
  
"I'd say the aliens have a technology that disable them..." replied Shrtys Sk8er.  
  
"It's all up to ML now..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Guys, let's hit it with everything we've got!" shouted Vegeta, "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Everybody grabbed a cannon and fired at the spaceship, but with no use.  
  
"It isn't even scratched!" said Vyse, dumbstruck.  
  
Gilder nodded, "Guys, there's one thing we should do, otherwise Earth will be gone!"  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"We should crash into it!" said Gilder, "It will kill us, but save the Earth!"  
  
"I just hope it doesn't fail! I don't want to be remembered as part of the crew which couldn't save the planet from destruction!" said Kuno.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" everybody replied.  
  
"We all knew this was a one way mission before we even came to this battle!" said Ryoga, "Now we need to finish it!"  
  
"What about Master Link and Leona?" asked Pan.  
  
"They know, Pan..." said Vegeta, "They know..."  
  
"Grandmother will be very, very proud of me!" said Shampoo, "I will save Amazon village, and save world!"  
  
"I think that this is a way to be immortalized at last..." said Vegeta.  
  
"All good things must come to an end...and my life was THE good life!"  
  
"I think...I've finally found the right way..." said Ryoga.  
  
"Okay, everybody!" said Piccolo, "Let's do this!"  
  
"At my word, fire all the cannons we've got!" said Gilder, "I'm sailing right into the alien cannon!"  
  
Everybody took their positions, and prepared to fire.  
  
In the astral plane, Master Link and Leona looked at each other.  
  
"I think it's the end..."  
  
"They've chose the right path, Leona. Your revenge will be complete..."  
  
Leona smiled, "I'll finally join my family again,"  
  
Back in reality, the Zephyrus closed in on the cannon, which fired.  
  
Gilder struggled to move the Zephyrus into the cannon, then shouted, "NOW!"  
  
Every cannon on the Zephyrus fired right into the alien spaceship.  
  
Gilder pressed the hyperjump button, "Goodbye, alien scum!"  
  
From Earth, a huge explosion could be seen in the sky.  
  
"Oh, no!" shouted Zelda, running and crying.  
  
"Oh, no not this heartbreaking leave me alone stuff again!" said Shrtys Sk8er.  
  
"I'll get her!" said Mewtwo, teleporting in front of her, grabbing her and teleporting back to the portal.  
  
"Look, the portal!"  
  
Everybody looked at it, seeing it turn back to normal. They stepped through.  
  
Deadly Warrior looked up at where the battle took place, shaking his head.  
  
Seven dragonballs fell from the sky, landing in front of Host and Trey.  
  
"Wow...look what we've found!" said Trey, quickly arranging it in the proper order, "Shenlong, I call you! Come forth!"  
  
The Eternal Dragon appeared, "You have awakened Shenlong, so you get one wish! What is it you need?"  
  
"I, um..." Trey scratched his head, "I wish my laptop would work properly!"  
  
"That..." said the Eternal Dragon, "Is beyond my power!"  
  
"Okay, I wish for Master Link and his crew to come back to life!"  
  
"That is not possible, either!"  
  
"Aah!" shouted Trey, "Okay, I wish that the city would be restored, along with all the good people in it! Only the good!"  
  
"Your wish has been granted!" he said, and the city started rebuilding with amazing speed, and all the people in it returned.  
  
"I bid you farewell!" said the dragon, doing the flashy departure trick and scattering the Dragonballs across the globe.  
  
The city has been restored, and the world was saved. Master Link has destroyed his nemesis once and for all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bogey Man walked by the building where Grandma Gangster lived, "Hey, Bogey Man!" she shouted down at him.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"Get up! I've got something you might want to know!"  
  
Bogey Man stepped up, ready for anything.  
  
"Bogey Man," said Grandma Gangster, "You're in a lot of pain..."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..." he replied, remembering Kat.  
  
"Listen, I have someone who wants to see you!"  
  
With that, the door opened, and Kat stepped out.  
  
"KAT!" Bogey Man jumped out of his seat, "You're alive!"  
  
She ran at him and hugged him, "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Kat...I thought you were dead!"  
  
"She was closer to death than life when I found her. I did nurse her back to health, and when she saw you, she wanted to talk to you again!"  
  
"Kat..."  
  
"Hey, no romance!" shouted Grandma Gangster, "I let the two of you know that you're both alive! Now get your asses back to your house! Don't go all physical and shit here! Do it at your own place, for god's sake! Damn!"  
  
Thanking her, Bogey Man walked out with Kat.  
  
"God, I hate being the matchmaker!" said Grandma Gangster.  
  
FIN  
  
Coming next: The epilogue! Stay tuned! 


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own. I never owned, and even now as the saga ends, I still don't own (What a cruel world!)  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Smashers stepped into their world, and found themselves in front of a new and well-build HQ.  
  
"How did this ever come to be?" asked Shrtys Sk8er.  
  
"Master Link built dozens of them across the globe, just in case something happens to any of them..." replied Mario.  
  
Everybody looked down, "He was a hero..."  
  
Deadly Warrior stepped out of the portal, "That he was...We must remember him, not only as the hero who saved Earth, but also as the good friend he was..."  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
From the astral plane, Master Link and Leona looked down at the Smashers, "Well, I guess all good things must come to an end..." said Master Link.  
  
"So we're really dead?"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say we're alive," replied Master Link, avoiding Leona's gaze.  
  
"I have fulfilled what I had to do in my life after my planet has been destroyed: avenge the people of Poseidon!"  
  
Suddenly, Master Link and Leona felt a strange force pulling them away.  
  
Closing his eyes, Master Link sighed, and took Leona's hand.  
  
"Forever..."  
  
She smiled, "Forever..."  
  
The Smashers looked around, feeling a presence.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
Zelda burst into tears, and all the others started to hold back their tears, to act strong.  
  
"Is there any chance that he would have possibly lived through it?"  
  
"Very unlikely,"  
  
Deadly Warrior stepped forward, "I refuse to give up! I say I'll go look for him, and by God I shall bring him back, in one piece or many!"  
  
Ganondorf and Bowser stepped forward, "You really think we're going to let you leave without us?" said Bowser.  
  
"It can't be too hard, can it?" asked Ganondorf.  
  
"It won't be easy!" replied Deadly Warrior.  
  
"Count us in anyway!" they said.  
  
The three of them left.  
  
Deamin and Avlis looked at each other, ready to fight, but then stopped.  
  
"Screw this," said Deamin, "I suddenly don't feel like fighting anymore..."  
  
"What?" everybody shouted.  
  
"You're going to quit?" said Avlis, surprised.  
  
"I didn't say that! I'll come after you...in a day or two!"  
  
He disappeared.  
  
The authors looked at each other, then at the Smashers, "We'd like to stay here, but we're afraid there are other matters at hand,"  
  
They walked to the portal, taking one last look at Melee Land before leaving.  
  
Max, Sam and Kira shook their heads, "He was very tough and resourceful. How did he just die?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Bogey Man dropped his pen on the table, "I can't go on..." he broke down.  
  
Kat looked at him, and comforted him, "It wasn't your fault!"  
  
He shook his head, and started crying, "I blamed him for the death of all those in the hunt! For leaving you facing Mazada!"  
  
She hugged him, "It's not your fault...You wouldn't have known!"  
  
Bubba sat on the stairs to Grandma Gangster's apartment, looking at the people passing by.  
  
"It's over for me...this whole gangster gig," he spoke to no-one in particular.  
  
Omega sat in his office, going through tons of paper, "I got a lot of cleaning up to do..."  
  
The city is peaceful, and everybody have returned to living their lives. No memory of the Shadow Geist or Team Master Link remained in any of the people of the city.  
  
Planet Earth was saved, but at a terrible cost.  
  
Again, a whisper came in the wind, "Goodbye..."  
  
FIN  
  
I thank all those who reviewed, and hope you'd enjoy my future work.  
  
Here's a list of theme songs for Team Master Link:  
  
The Team: Somewhere Around Nothing by Apocalyptica, We're Not Gonna Take It by The Donots  
  
Master Link: You Can't Stop Me by Guano Apes  
  
Leona: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence  
  
Gilder: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park  
  
Vyse: Bullet the Blue Sky by P.O.D  
  
Piccolo: Last Resort by Papa Roach  
  
Aika: Complicated by Avril Lavigne  
  
Fina: Drops of Jupiter by Train  
  
Kuno: Still Waiting by SUM 41  
  
Ryoga: 500 Miles by the Proclaimers  
  
Shampoo: All Star by Smashmouth  
  
Pan: Dragonball GT Theme  
  
Bra: Ready to Go by Republica  
  
Vegeta: Prayer by Disturbed  
  
Okay, it ends here...leave a review! 


End file.
